


「Y ahora ¿Qué deseas? ♤ [Victuuri / Viktuuri] ♤ Comedia-romántica

by Sharayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Comédia Romantica, Escenas hotness, Fanfic Corto, M/M, Secuela de Entre Amores y sermones, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, short fic, 「Y ahora ¿Qué deseas?」- ♤ [Victuuri / Viktuuri] ♤ Comedia-romántica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: 「"-Y ahora ...¿Qué deseas?...¿la medalla de oro...o al ganador?....Señor Nikiforov-"Dijo el nipón con un tono de voz bastante calmado,... sin darse cuenta que eso fue lo suficientemente "contundente" para poner en jaque al ruso.」Paring principal: VicYuuAu Post-Canon parte Final: Donde Yuuri gana la apreciada Medalla de Oro y es la actual pareja de Victor Nikiforov (se puede considerar como secuela futurista del fic "Entre Amores y Sermones")Estado: TERMINADO(Inició el 12 Oct. del 2017 y Terminó el 26 de Mar. del 2018.)《Los personajes de YOI usados aquí,  pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou,  Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA. 》♧[Prohibido resubir en otros lugares sin mi permiso]♧
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	1. ♢promesa♢

**Author's Note:**

> ♡《Aclaraciones - EDITADO》♡
> 
> HOLA! acá nuevamente Shary (la autora-fail), revivo desde lo más profundo de mí tumba con este pequeño pero concreto ¡fic! 
> 
> Como siempre....debido a un escrito que lo hice por "mero mame" en 2 de los grupos de YOI en el cual estoy activa en el care-libro (llámese Facebook) a mucha gente le agradó la idea (incluso me tiraron chanclazos por dejarlo y calentar oreja "fuerte" xD. Me la montaron hasta decir no más para que hiciera un "fic" de esto, así que decidí continuarla y bueno... Salió el desmadre que ven aquí.
> 
> Es mi segundo escrito y a diferencia del anterior... Es algo más explícito, eso sí "tiene el toque de humor que me caracteriza xD" ... ¡acepto insultos, Correcciones y tomatazos Ahrre! –se pone su casco por si las moscas 😅-
> 
> Agradezco el apoyo incondicional En serio.... ¡QUE LAS/LOS AMÓ A TODAS(OS) !
> 
> ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■
> 
> 《Disclaimer》
> 
> El siguiente MICRO-FIC es de Comedia-Romántica con tintes adultos. (tendrá por momentos sus toques candentes, serios o suaves pero sin perder su ¡objetividad!) 
> 
> Como su nombre indica, al ser un MICRO FIC dispone de muy pocos capis (no creo pasar de los 4 ó 5 capítulos, así que desde ya voy avisando)
> 
> Obviamente tiene contenido BL (es decir, relación CHICO X CHICO / BOY X BOY / como le quieran llamar), también tendrá escenas algo Explicitas (R-15 tirando a R-18 ) y por momentos lenguaje algo subido de tono.
> 
> Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA.
> 
> ♧[Prohibido resubir a otro lugar sin autorización]♧
> 
> ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■
> 
> 《 Descripción del contexto y Guía de lectura》
> 
> El fic sería una Post-secuela a futuro del primer fic EA&S (Entre amores y sermones) y ¡si! en esta ocasión el ruso logra su cometido xD. Nuestros niños ya llevan más del año como pareja, ya se dieron sus anillos, y Yuuri ganó en el nuevo GPF la tan esperada medalla Dorada (y cabe mencionar que ese par ya hacen sus cositas) a diferencia del DOUJIN la cual es su PRIMERA VEZ y sin interrupciones de Hiroko xD \\( - ♡ - )/ wiiiii
> 
> Cabe anotar que cuando lo subí tenia full horrores, de allí a que lo pasará en borrador y lo republicara nuevamente con sus respectivas correcciones. De antemano, debi borrar muchos de mis dibujos R+1+8 en este fic, porque Wattpad despúes de Mil años, me los reporto = (
> 
> -Pensamientos: llevan comillas《" "》  
> -Diálogos: llevan guiones largos《 — 》y con letras en Cursiva  
> -Especificaciones o dobles sentidos: están subrayadas en comillas. 《"___"》  
> -Aclaraciones: Dentro de paréntesis ( )  
> -Gritos y palabras importantes: llevan negrilla y pueden ir en EN MAYÚSCULAS o minúsculas.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Aclarado ese asunto, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------

_"San Petersburgo-Rusia"  
10:30 P.M _

**S** e estaba llevando a acabo la final definitiva del _Grand Prix Final - **Moscú**_ en la categoría Senior y ahora proceden en dar a conocer al ganador del oro puesto que la plata y el bronce ya fueron mencionados esa misma noche, la tensión era latente en el aire y en dicho momento retumba una voz por todo el lugar.

— _Y_ _proclamando su primer lugar en el podio tenemos el gusto de presentarles al deportista cuyo corazón de cristal nos robó las miradas en su programa libre._ —Decía el comentarista deportivo mientras los flashes de las cámaras y los obturadores no paraban de inundar con su sonido característico el sitio indicado.

— _Recibamos con un cálido aplauso a ¡¡¡KATSUKI YUURI DE JAPÓN!!! ganador del oro de esta categoría, ¡Felicitaciones! —_ El público estalló en gritos de alegría y júbilo, no era para menos, dicha noche sería inolvidable para los asistentes y jurados de ese lugar. La majestuosa secuencia de pasos y coreografía digna de un príncipe propio del nipón, logró que le fuera merecedor de la famosa " _presea dorada._ " 

Yuuri se paró en el _podium_ sin rastro de esa inseguridad típica en él, al contrario fue con su sonrisa tímida, cálida y amable, sus adversarios ya conocidos le miraron con respeto, sus amigos lo ovacionaron pero sin duda, quien más gozoso estaba era la persona que prometió estar a su lado, quien inició toda esta locura, su entrenador y a su vez rival sobre el hielo, ganador de la medalla de plata ( _que por una mínima diferencia cuelga en su cuello_ ) y actual prometido, la Leyenda viviente. . .¡Víctor Nikiforov!. 

La noche pasó entre saludos y halagos, Yuuri no cabía de la felicidad y la vergüenza en sus sonrojos, todo a causa del eufórico de Víctor. Simplemente no dejaba de mencionar lo maravillosa que fue su presentación y el cómo esa medalla relucía perfectamente bien en su cerdito amado, obviamente todo esto lo decía con su estúpida sonrisa con boca de corazón cosa que llegó asquear a Yurio, ganador por esta ocasión del Bronce.

— _Ham..._ —Exhaló, Yuuri mientras esbozaba una leve risita al ver a aquel hombre ya casi en sus 30 años discutiendo infantilmente con el otro joven con el cual comparte el mismo nombre—. _Víctor, es un exagerado._ —Pensó instintivamente al seguir observando. en un segundo los ojos del azabache fueron a parar al metal dorado que rozaban sus delicados dedos y en ese instante recordó ciertas palabras de su _coach_ hace 1 año atrás...

◊◊◊ **- _FLASH BACK-_** ◊◊◊ 

_"Barcelona-España"  
9:30 P.M _

**E** n cierto _Grand Final Prix,_ él japones con una expresión suave en el rostro se acercó a su coach con la presea plateada, la extendió hacia él y dijo las siguientes palabras. _—Sé ...que no_ _es una medalla de oro, pero..._ _—_ Rápidamente fue interrumpido por Víctor sonriente. 

_—_ _Sí no es de oro, entonces no quiero besarla._ —Mencionó con aquel descaro, el ruso.

 _—¿Eh?—_ Fue lo único que pudo articular en su momento.

 _—_ _Dije que si no es de oro, no me apetece besarla._ —Repitió nuevamente Víctor, acercándose sigilosamente frente a Yuuri , a la vez que él más joven por inercia fue retrocediendo más y más _—._ _Ham~~ tenía tanta ganas de besar la medalla de Yuu~ri, pero quedaste en segundo lugar._ _—_ el ruso prosiguió _—. Soy un fracaso como entrenador_ **. . . _¿_** _No tienes alguna sugerencia o idea, Yuu~ri_ _ **?. . .¿** Algo que pueda emocionarme **?**_ _—_ Culminó diciendo esto con su dedo índice tocando el borde de sus propios labios. 

_—_ _Ahammm...Bueno...Yoo.._. _—_ literal, Yuuri no podía pensar teniendo la mirada devoradora de su coach a tan pocos centímetros sobre él, aun así se las arregló para continuar y tomar algo de valor _—._ _¡VICTOR!_ —Finalmente lo llamó a modo fugaz, pero todo fue tan de "sorpresa", que no midió sus fuerzas y ambos terminaron en suelo _(_ _siendo Yuuri, el que quedó sentado en medio de las piernas del ruso y_ _abrazándolo )_ y este le gritó:

 _ **—**_ _ **¡QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO EN EL MUNDO DEL PATINAJE COMPETITIVO UN AÑO MÁS!**_ **—** Lo dijo a todo pulmón y separándose un poco lo miró con gran determinación, esa determinación tan acostumbrada en sus ojos y lo finalizó con un _ **—:**_ **_¡Y ME ASEGURARE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ DE GANAR ESA MEDALLA DE ORO PARA TÍ!_ **

Atónito...ensimismado...embelesado, todas esas palabras...eran pequeñas para lo que Víctor necesitaba describir en aquel momento. todo le cayó de _knockout_ , si, un golpe de extrema felicidad al escuchar lo dicho de la propia boca de Yuuri y que para él en cierto modo, esas palabras tenían o tienen su "guardado entre manos"(o bueno, eso pasaba por su cabeza desvergonzada) y sin más, dio la propuesta.

 _—_ _ **AMAZING!. . .** ¡Lo haré, __Pero trata de ir más allá!_ _—E_ l adulto con una expresión alegre (y que por cierto....bastante aniñada en su rostro) aceptó , pero no sin antes de dar sus condiciones a Yuuri.

 _— **¡¿** Eh **?!**_ —Incrédulo, Yuuri no entendía del todo, Víctor por su parte tomaba la medalla de plata de su pupilo con delicadeza y mientras se la colocaba, él iba explicando su sugerencia.

 _—_ _Hasta a mí me preocupa volver a patinar y seguir siendo tu entrenador al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes?. . ._ _—_ Yuuri le miraba, Víctor con un rostro relajado se limitaba a seguir hablando. _  
__—_ _A cambio de eso, tendrás que convertirte en el campeón mundial cinco veces consecutivas, como mínimo. . . ¿Estamos, Katsuki?_

Yuuri, en lágrimas de felicidad ante lo dicho por su entrenador, afirmó con su cabeza y como eso no le basto, de sus labios salió un dulce "sí" ... un "sí" a todo. Ruso y Japonés sellaron su promesa en un cálido abrazo, sin importarles que los demás observarán...ese momento era solo de ellos y de nadie más.

◊◊◊ **- _FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_** ◊◊◊ 

**V** olviendo al presente, él competidor Japonés seguía observando su medalla, el solo imaginar que Víctor estuviera orgulloso de su gran esfuerzo le llenaba de gran expectativa.  
  
_—Este es uno de los variados triunfos que tendré ahora en adelante... Solo espero ser alguien digno dentro del Ring como fuera de él, para Víctor. —_ Dijo Yuuri en tono calmado para sí, pero fue lo suficiente audible para que alguien que estaba detrás de su espalda, le escuchara y lo abrazara con mucha fuerza.

_— **Y** uuri, eres un gran competidor por no decir de los mejores, aparte de ser la persona más fundamental para mí y Makkachin, que no se te olvide._ **—** Dijo el de mirada azulada, el japonés se puso rojo como tomate. 

_**—¿¡V**_ ** _ictor!?_** . . . _cuan. . .do. . .¿Cuándo llegaste?_ —Preguntó entrecortado mientrasgiraba su rostro algo sorprendido. 

_—Hace un minuto, amor. Deberías haber visto tu cara, se te ve tan feliz y contento que no quise sacarte de tus pensamientos._ —Mencionó el mayor de los dos aun con su sonrisa acorazonada.

_—Víctor... es en serio, ya sabes que me asusto fácilmente cuando haces esas cosas..._

_—Yuuri... —_ El nipón se vio interrumpido por una la segunda acción del ruso, este lo volvió a abrazar ya no tan enérgico... fue algo más íntimo y delicado además de enterrar parte de su nariz en el cuello de Yuuri.

_—_ _¿Vic. . .Victor?. . ._ _¿Qué pasa?_

_—¿Ah?. . .nada cariño, es solo que. . .¿Qué tal si nos regresamos al hotel?_ . . . — Él más joven arqueó una ceja y se tensó un poco a lo que Víctor se percató de ello. Su pupilo le devolvió la respuesta con variadas preguntas.  
  
_—¿Mmm? . . .¿Tan pronto?. . . ¿Eso es raro viniendo de tí? . . . ¿Te. . .te sientes bien?_

 _—Lo estoy Yuuri, no te preocupes._ _—_ Sonrió, tomó el dorso de su mano y le besó _—._ _Solo no imagines escenarios que no han pasado por tu mente._ —Aclaró su entrenador y el de cabello azabache logró desestresarse con sus palabras—. _L_ _o mencioné porque debemos aprovechar todo lo que podamos para descansar y prepararnos para la exhibición de gala..._ —El muchacho notó algo más en esa respuesta, así que inocente, volvió a reformular su respuesta.

— _Víctor... ¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?_ _ **  
**_

— _Bueno... hay algo más._ _—_ ¡BINGO! ... atinó por completo y esperó a que el hombre que lo abrazaba terminara su idea, por su parte a Víctor, casi se le ve una expresión de in fragancia acompañado de un bajo "Maldición" en ruso.

_—_ _Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos... ¿Verdad?_

_—Ujum._

_—Sé que tengo una deuda contigo y ahora que se dieron las cosas, no la pienso posponer, esa linda medalla que posees merece ser besada..._

_— **¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? ¡¿TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO?!**_ _—_ Gritó llamando la atención a todos los presentes, y el señor Nikiforov lo remató con un...

_—Al igual que su portador._

_**—¡**_ ** _VICTOOOOOOOOOR!_** _—_ El descarado ruso reía a todo pulmón mientras que el tímido japonés pasaba por todas las tonalidades habidas y por haber de la gama del rojo, Víctor definitivamente no cambia. se esperaba cualquier cosa del bien llamado " _REY DEL HIELO_ " menos que saliera con semejante propuesta a rememorar. . . y al parecer iba muy en serio con eso de llevarlo a cabo esa misma noche en el hotel. . .  
  


📷📷📷📷📷📷  
_CONTINUARÁ...  
_📷📷📷📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Vocabulario: 
> 
> 1) RING: en términos deportivos vendría siendo la pista de hielo de los competidores :D !
> 
> ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊ 
> 
> -N/ de la Shary: Ahora si, HOLAAAA AL PUEBLO !! Casi muero escribiendo esto ... se los juro que no sabía como iniciar este pequeño proyecto (lo había dejado en hiatus por falta de time) pero ahora ando full inspirada con eso de los betos a las historias de mi amiga @se viene lo interesante en ese par :)
> 
> -¿Les gustó el dibujo para el cap 1?, creo que dibujaré mis portadas, y representaciones de escenas en mis capis para evitar problemas jejej (asi como hice con la portada principal)
> 
> ¿Qué tendrá entre manos ese ruso? lo sabremos en la próxima act. xD POR CIERTO, YA SABEN QUE ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO RE-BETEADO!
> 
> Muchos saludos !!!


	2. ♢Medalla con toques de champaña♢

**◊**

**R** ecapitulemos lo acontecido, Katsuki Yuuri ahora campeón del Grand Final Prix está envuelto en un dilema mientras viajaba en el auto privado de su actual pareja, entrenador, y ahora rival sobre el hielo.

Tan solo el recordar tal disparate de la boca del hombre al volante le daba vergüenza total, si bien, él hizo la promesa de seguir juntos en el patinaje y todo lo que implicaba, pensaba que lo del " _beso_ " lo había dicho el ruso a modo de broma y a sabiendas de como es la personalidad del nipón este así lo imaginaba, y ahora resulta _**"** que **no** lo es **"**_ o al menos... eso parece.

El joven de ascendencia asiática pasa sus manos por la cara ocultando todo sonrojo ante la propuesta, observa de reojo al culpable de sus nervios, él cual está con aires de grandeza, mirada fresca y firme como lechuga, sin mencionar que no cabe de la felicidad. . . hoy sería una larga noche y esto, apenas comienza. . .

**◊ ◊**

_"San Petersburgo-Rusia"  
12:00 P.M _

**A** l fin llegaron al hotel donde se hospedan y caminaban a paso lento al lugar de la recepción. Yuuri siguió directamente al cuarto mientras que Víctor entablaba una amena conversa con la secretaría del lugar para ver si le habían dejado algún recado.

Ya estando en sus aposentos, es acá donde él japonés dejó caer todo desplome de su mini tragedia (la bendita promesa del beso y quien sabe qué otra cosa más) 

_—_ やばい _！_ —Maldijo en su idioma natal algo no propio en él pero se permitió hacerlo, la expresión en su cara tampoco ayudaba mucho, todo en ella decía: _**"** ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? **"**. . ._

Pensó en hablar con Víctor al respecto... tenían el compromiso de la gala y otras cosas entre sí como para andar bromeando, si bien el suele compartir sus _**"** juegos y bromas **"**_ con su coach, en estos momentos estaban activos en la temporada, un mínimo descuido con eso _**"** and say goodbye a saltos triples y cuádruples **"**._ . . 

Tomando en cuenta que Víctor no era de los que se quedaba en solo " _besos blancos_ ".

Mientras él analizaba la situación se fue despojando de su chaqueta con el logotipo de Japón y fue aflojando los zapatos para así sacarse a modo cómodo su traje elegante el cual usó en su programa libre. Se sentó en la cama dando un largo suspiro y al momento de hacerlo sintió la puerta abrirse.

 _— ¿Yuu~ri? ¿Estás allí, cariño?_ _—_ Dijo el ruso muy alegre _—. ¡Traje_ _champagne para celebrar nuestra victoria y dar ese beso a la medalla como se de~beeee!_ _—T_ érmino Víctor alargando la vocal de modo jocoso y cantarían.

 _—_ _¿Disculpa?, ¿trajiste qué?_ _—_ Quedó pasmado y terminó de auto-convencerse que Víctor... _"¡SI VA EN SERIO CON LO DE LA MEDALLA!"_

_—Víctor , ¿Vas a seguir con eso?_

_—¡Voy muy en serio! ¡Anda! ¡Vamos! ¡Será solo una!, ¡es una orden de tú entrenador!_ _—_ Mencionó lo ultimo apelando a su mejor cara de seriedad, pero la risa le traicionó y allí Katsuki aprovecho para replicar.

 _—_ _Debemos descansar y lo digo muy seriamente. Sé que mañana no hay practicas, pero hay que ir pensando en la presentación de la gala! y...  
_ _  
— ¡Excusas, excusas y más excusas!, ¿o me equivocó Sr Katsudón? —_ Dijo el ruso interrumpiendo todo el alegato de su pupilo, apuntándolo con su dedo y afilando su vista con ojos entrecerrados

 _— **¡¡¡¿EH?!!!...E-ESO...ESO NO ES CIERTO, VICTOR!!!** __—_ El otro hombre al verse descubierto se sonrojo a tal punto que tuvo que desviar su mirada y luego de eso. . .Una carcajada. . .

El sonido de una gran carcajada resonó por todo el lugar, no por nada Nikiforov adoraba ver cada faceta del japonés, si Yuuri se lo pidiera, por él bajaría la luna, el cielo y las estrellas, al calmarse un poco y volver a su compostura inicial retomó la conversación.

 _—Yuuri, relájate yo quiero celebrar contigo así como la ley divina lo hace a través de los escritos. —_ El rostro se había suavizado y se acercó a paso pausado, al llegar a la cama se agachó frente a él dejando la champaña y el par de copas a su lado y agarró ambas manos de Yuuri, esas delicadas manos que contrastaban con las suyas pero que se sentían bien al tacto _—. A veces me siento incomodo y algo culpable por no prestarte la atención necesaria o por no darte el valor a cada logro que haces. —_ Mencionó tomándose su tiempo para meditar y encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras acariciaba con mucho cuidado las manos de su amado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él joven solo se dejaba a hacer y escuchaba atento.

_—¿Eh? ¿Más de lo que ya lo haces?_

_—¡Pero no es suficiente! —_ Ocultó su rostro en las piernas de Yuuri e intentó abrazarlo tras un gran puchero ( típico en él) La acción fue correspondida cuando el de hebras color azabache, le acariciaba su cabello y parte de su espalda. 

_— ¿Crees qué no he visto el esfuerzo que haces para dejarnos a ambos por lo alto, Yuuri?, te presionas. Tratas de que todo se vea lo mejor posible para que mí "nombre" no caiga en desdén y sea comidilla para las malas lenguas, yo he intentado reconocerte eso y cuando encuentro el momento indicado... siempre salen compromisos o deberes a cumplir, eso me frustra mucho, me frustra a tal grado que quiero mandar todo al diablo, ¿sabes?_ _—_ Siguió quejándose cual niño pequeño, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a la vista del japones.

_—Aparecí como intruso a tu vida, y me seguiste la corriente en esta locura y de esta locura, nació una estrecha relación que pasó a ser más que la de un simple "coach con su pupilo" Realmente agradezco todo lo que haces Yuuri._

_— Víctor... —_ Decía Katsuki , pero cada intento era en vano, por cada llamado que él hacia, Víctor se lamentaba el doble.

_—_ _Eres lo más importante en vida es por ello que sí puedo aprovechar estos pequeños espacios para complacerte y consentirte, simplemente déjame hacerlo, ¿si?_

_—_ _Víctor._.. 

  
_— ¡Y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta!_

_—_ _¡Vitya! ....—_ Tomó su rostro haciendo que se cruzaran miradas, Víctor se desconectó en el momento que escucho su nombre de ese modo tan propio e intimo de los labios de Yuuri , y allí el otro aprovechó para sacarlo de su "estado"

_— Vitya. . . es-escúchame por favor, Yo. . .e-e_ _stoy feliz y honrado de estar a tu lado y que te preocupes por mí_ _, ten eso presente._

_—_ _Yuuri . . . yo. . . —_ Callado a más no poder... Tal vez sorprendido, no sabía como responder a aquellas palabras tan dulces y nuevamente fue interrumpido.

 _—H_ _ey, ya usted ha hablado Nikiforov-San._ _—_ Acercó su rostro o más bien, su frente junto aquel hombre que le miraba curioso ante lo que pudiera decir y en un tono muy cariñoso le dijo _—:_ _Ahora es mi turno, ¿sí?_ —Eso ultimo dejó al ruso muy sonrojado, haciendo reír en sus adentros al japones... la gente solo conoce a la _"leyenda", al "prodigio"_ pero solo Yuuri conoce al Víctor _"real"_ que se mostraba en aquella habitación.

 _—_ _¿Sabes lo que pienso. . .?_ _Para mí ya es mucho que ambos estemos aquí, de hecho, si te soy franco . . . Ni en mis sueños más descabellados esperaría a que alguien como tú decidiera estar conmigo._ _—_ Lo soltó de un modo muy sincero y se alegró de su propia persona por no titubear en ello y era cierto.

En el tiempo que ha convivido con el ruso hasta la fecha, había descubierto muchas cosas en sí mismo que pensaba que no podría hacer y lo valoraba demasiado, sin medir que cada halago dedicado a Víctor lo dejaba más y más colorado.

 _—Yo... Solo era un alma gris que no tenía rumbo, norte o dirección en muchas cosas de mí vida, hasta que llegaste tú y me pintaste de colores. A tal punto que si tuviese que elegir entre amarte y respirar, elegiría mi último aliento de vida para decirte cuanto . . .Cuanto te amo. . . —_ Tras eso se vino un abrazo, uno realmente necesitado dándole atender a Víctor lo que sentía _—._ _Y a pesar de que el año pasado me dejé llevar por mis propios miedos, diciéndote palabras fuertes como "lo de terminar" porque me había creado muchos nudos en la cabeza, recapacité, pedí perdón y me dí cuenta que realmente no puedo hacerlo, no podría dejarte, yo. . . soy tuyo y lo seguiré siendo, Así de sencillo._

 _—Oh por Dios, yo . . . —_ Sus labios fueron callados con el dedo índice del pequeño.

 _—_ _Shhh. . . ¿Y sabes algo más?. . . Me da igual sí haces algo pomposo o no, el hecho de estar juntos aquí en este preciso instante, pasando tiempo de calidad, de que me apoyes y sigas siendo **"** Víctor **"** para mí como yo seguiré siendo **"** Yuuri **"** para ti. Es lo que me interesa, corrijo, lo que "nos" interesa. . . Así que no vuelvas a decir algo como eso porque realmente me pondré triste. __—_ Finalizó con un lindo rostro que a la vista del ruso era muy adorable.

 _—_ ** _¡Mi Yuu~riiii! ... любовь!_** _—_ No controló sus impulsos y se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos quedaran acostados en la cama _—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! **Thanks you!, спасибо!, どうもありがとう!** —_Por cada **"** _gracias_ **"** en cualquier idioma le dejaba muchos besos en su frente , nariz y por último, uno en sus pequeños y rosados labios. 

La otra cara de la moneda es que Yuuri intentaba sacárselo de encima, tener a un hombre próximo a los 30 Años con 1.80 Cm de estatura casi aplastandole de amor era muy agotador, algo lindo, pero agotador sin dudas.

_—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Basta Víctor! ¡Me haces cosquillas y me ahogas!_

_—Lo siento mucho Yuuri, aunque te mereces eso y mucho más! —_ Decía entre beso y beso lograndolo hacer reír aun más, mientras que el japonés se repone del ataque de besos casi asfixiante de su pareja rusa, a este se le vino nuevamente una idea.

 _— ¿Qué debería hacer para consentirte...?_ _¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Espera aquí! —_ Este se separó, buscó la bebida alcohólica que había dejado al cerca a la cama, y se escuchó un ¡Pop! dando clara señal de haber sido destapada.

_—Víctor ¿Qué haces con eso?, pensé que había quedado claro._

_—Lo sé y porque me quedó muy claro definitivamente esto a merita un brindis especial... por favor Yuuri, no me rechaces otra vez._ _—_ El señor no daría su brazo a torcer, estaba decidido a celebrar y ya no por un simple capricho, realmente quería hacer sentir muy especial a Yuuri esa noche.  
  
 _—Víctor...  
  
—¡Prometo que solo será una!  
  
—Pero...  
  
— Por favor ¿Crees qué después de escuchar esas bellas palabras me voy a quedar así? ¿o que me dices d_ _el acontecimiento de tu hazaña en el hielo...? ¡Ni muerto dejó pasar esto!, cariño._ _—_ Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro del japonés, esta pelea la tenía perdida y Víctor continuó con un as bajo la manga—. _Déjame hacerlo, solo por hoy, ¿Por favor?. . ._ _—_ Usó su mirada de cachorro. Eso era algo infalible a la vista de Yuuri puesto que le recordaba al caniche juguetón, "Makkachin" 

_—Está bien, pero **¡SOLO SERÁ UNA!**_ _—_ Así, derrotado, le dio su aprobación.

 _—_ _ **AMAAAAAZING !!!** — _busco las copas y sirvió para ambos, la champagne que había pedido era una realmente buena por no decir la mejor en Rusia y de preferencia rosada, ya que estaban siendo tendencia en los novios y en los casados, le dio una copa a Yuuri y él tomó la otra, los dos hombres cruzaron sus brazos y se miraron con gran complicidad, el primero en hablar fue Yuuri.

_—Yo . . .Creo que jamas me acostumbraré a esto..._

_— Entonces hay que hacerlo más seguido, seré tú "sommelier , mon chéri_ " _—_ Se colocaba su dedo índice en medio de sus labios mientras fingía pensar con sutileza _—._ _Practiquemos un poco brindando por nosotros, mmmm. . . Porque fuiste imparable en la pista, y porque nos amamos, ¿Qué te parece?._

_—¡_ _Qué vergüenza!_

_—¡O_ _h, nada de eso!, ¡Salud Yuuri!_

_— ¡Salud Vitya!_

El sonido de las copas entrelazadas por ese par fue bello, tomaron todo el liquido rosa que había en ellas hasta el fondo.

_—Sabe bien, es dulce.  
  
—Querido, todo lo mío es de marca. _   
_  
—Eres un creído, Nikiforov.  
  
—¡Y así creído me amas!_

 _—¿Ah sí?, ¿Quién lo dice?_ —Extrajo a colación Yuuri, arqueando una ceja, y siendo atrapado por los brazos del su infinito amor.

 _—¡Lo digo yo! —_ Se arguye Víctor con autoridad _—. ¡Ten! ¡Toma otra! —_ Cuando servía la siguiente Yuuri solo le reparó y hablo.

_—Víctor... habíamos acordado solo una, ¿Acaso quieres embriagarme?_

_—Oh no lo sé, tal vez. . . ¿Qué...? ¿Tienes miedo de no tener aguante? —_ Sentenció el ruso en tono retador, algo que odiaba Yuuri era perder, y al parecer cayó en la provocación predeterminada del lobo siberiano llámese "Nikiforov".

 _—Puedo hacerlo, tengo una gran resistencia._  
  
 _—Sobre el hielo sí, en el alcohol no lo creo y tengo pruebas de eso.—_ Aclaró lo dicho recordando ese viejo Banquete, donde Yuuri lo terminó de encantar con sus pasos armoniosos, gran porte y "cuerpo esbelto" hecho por lo dioses en medio de la embriaguez de ese día inolvidable. 

_—Eso. . .eso fue en un momento de debilidad. . .—_ Soltó las palabras de modo atropellado y algo ruborizado—. _¿Sabes que? , brindemos porque te ganaré y te demostraré que puedo hacerlo, y ...y **¡Dame eso!**_ —Le arrebató de las manos la bebida al señor y se la tomó de un solo golpe dándole a entender que iba con toda. 

_— **WOW!** ¿Así que el príncipe quiere beber? ¡Bien! Eso está por verse. . . **¡Brindemos!**. . . __—_ Gritó al final, dando por sentado aviso de una guerra sin cuartel. . .

📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _CONTINUARÁ  
_ 📷📷📷📷📷📷

  
*

*

*

 **-Vocabulario:** _1)_ **やばい _！/_** 「 _Yabai_ 」: _dependiendo del contexto la expresion Yabai puede ser **positiva o negativa**...aunque tambien se puede usar como sorpresa tomando como referencia al famoso 'Dios mío' o "Maldicion" y como Yuuri maldijo...en este caso es "MALDICION" (las niñas de aino fansubs la usaron como "mierda" ) pero lo que me explicó mi amiga nazaky es que la expresion correcta seria "maldicion" y que en medio de lo informal "se lee elegante", pude usar くそ! /_「 _Kusoo!_ 」 _pero yuuri no es de los que suele decir "mierda" a cada rato, Ese seria mas tipo Yurio xDDD_

2) **любовь/** 「 _lyubov'_ 」: _Forma bonita de decir **"Cariño"** en Ruso_

3) _ **Thanks you! /** 「θank.ju 」- **спасибо! /** 「 Spashiva **!** 」y   
**どうもありがとう! /** 「 Domo arigato **!** 」_ **:** _Cada una en su respectivo idioma significa ( **Gracias** en Inglés, Ruso y Japonés)_

 _4) **S**_ _ **ommelier:** es una palabra proveniente del francés ( _「 _sumiller_ 」 _es su versión al español) es una persona experta a todo lo referido en bebidas alcohólicas, en especial si se trata de vinos o champagnes_

 _5) **Mon chéri** / _「 _ Mo(n) Shay-ree_」 : otra palabra del francés el cual significa "mi querido o cariño" el francés es lengua romance así como el español y acá sí aplica lo de los géneros "masculino y femenino" así que "Chéri" va dirigido a un "hombre", si lo escriben como "Chérie" vá dirigido a una mujer . 

6) _**"Besos blancos":**_ _Veo menester aclarar esto, en mí ciudad si hablamos a nivel romántico, **los besos blancos** indican algo "muy dulce" un mimito, un pico con gusto que le das a tu pareja para consentirla(_ _le) y hacerle sentir cómodo/cómoda. así que en el Fic...cuando Yuuri hablaba de besos blancos,se refería a eso! picos tiernos... xD_

_(OJO no confundir con la PRÁCTICA SEXUAL) XDD a nivel de relaciones sexuales, un beso blanco consiste en hacer **sexo oral a un hombre** y una vez que haya eyaculado, guardar el semen en la boca, para después pasárselo con un beso. O_O ... no mamen! ALV !!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/de la Shary: Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción. 
> 
> Ahora si ¡¡HOLAAAA AL PUEBLO!!! !¿COMO ESTÁN ?! ... ¿Si pensaban que ya venía la parte sabrosona del R con su 1 + 8? pues ñooo... - me tiran chanclazo volador-
> 
> Este es mi cap mas largo hasta ahora (2704 palabras) !! O_o 
> 
> Debía preparar terreno y bueno...nuestro Lobo siberiano se salió con la suya con la bebida xDDDDDD ya todo dependerá del alcohol y de la audacia de Victor! para lograr su cometido.
> 
> por cierto, ¿el vocabulario me quedó largo? no quiero saturarlos (debo dejar mi faceta de profe de español e inglés en la escuela con mis estudiantes xDDDD) 
> 
> ¿les gustó el dibujo para el cap 2? ajsdjkasdghksa !! 
> 
> ¿Será que lo logra? lo sabremos en el próximo capi xD si ven errores de tipeo díganmelo saber!...estamos para mejorar !
> 
> Muchos saludos !!!


	3. ♢Medallas, brindis y Besos♢

**◊**

**_San Petersburgo, Rusia_ _01:30 A.M._ **

**E** n menos de una hora, a una hora y media, entre risas y tragos, el par de enamorados brindaron por todo desde lo más trivial hasta lo más bizarro y continuaron así por un prolongado tiempo acumulando poco a poco cada trago en su sistema sanguíneo. 

Una, dos, tres, seis, doce copas en total, y estas no fueron suficientes para ambos, dando como resultado una segunda y hasta una tercera ronda de brindis las cuales ya deberían ser como unas Treinta a cincuenta copas (y contando), al dar como resultado, el acabar de seis de las mejores _champagnes_ que tenía el hotel de reserva.

Según estudios científicos el beber influye en nuestra personalidad en una variedad de maneras, algunos se ponen felices, otros agresivos o por _default,_ impulsivos; sin embargo todos, o al menos la mayoría que haya tomado de más alguna vez, hemos sido el borracho emocional. . . la pregunta es, _¿Por qué?_

En fin. . .Ya eso queda para otra ocasión, por suerte, el par de hombres de quienes hablamos en esta historia son de los ebrios alegres.

**♢♢**

**S** iguiendo con nuestro relato, para la quinta tanda, pupilo y _coach_ dejaron los brindis y pasaron a los retos ...todos puestos por el ruso quien se encontraba entonado por el licor mas no ebrio, y en efecto, su resistencia hacia honor a su apodo sobre el hielo **"** _legendario_ **"** , caso contrario del japonés, el cual estaba hecho un **"** _bonito desastre_ **"** y uno muy bello.

Su cabello estaba despeinado con los lentes en la cabeza mal colocados, sus mejillas se tornaron muy coloradas por la cantidad del _**"** néctar rosado embriagador **"**_ que había ingerido, la mirada la tenía picarona e inocente.

¡Ah! ni hablar de su ropa, parte de su cremallera estaba algo rodada hasta la mitad haciendo notar su espalda y pálida piel ya perlada por el sudor, posiblemente por el pequeño reto de mini baile privado de la canción **"** _J'en Ai Marre de_ _Alizeé_ ** _"_ ** que el joven le estaba cumpliendo al descarado del Nikiforov aprovechando su vulnerabilidad y poca resistencia. Víctor no se cambiaba por nadie al ver semejante belleza con sus contoneos de caderas, pasos entre clásicos y/o modernos, muy estilizados y sin llegar a lo vulgar.

Cuando el japonés finalizó su danza con sus brazos en " _pirouette_ " y con posición " _devant_ " en sus pies , dirigió sus ojos al dueño de su corazón y le gritó muy feliz — _ **¡**_ ** _Viccctooruuuuu abrazaameee, abrazaame!_** — arrastrando las palabras de lo ebrio que estaba y tirandosele encima, el otro solo atinó a reír y haciendo una nota mental:  
  


_**"** No darle a Yuuri más de 7 copas alcohólicas en público, a menos que estemos solos **"**_

Yuuri le volvió a llamar pero mucho más infantil — _**¡Vic-to-ruu!,** ...¡hip!... **¡Vic-to-ruuuuu!,** ya cumplí con mi baile, ahora tienes que mímarme y abrázame, ¿Eres mi entrenador no? _— finalizó con un bonito puchero mientras lo abrazaba y le observaba

 _—Yo solo tengo ojos para mi pupilo.—_ Le besaba su nariz mientras lo decía

_— ¿De verdad?...¿Solo tienes ojos para mí?_

_—Lo juro por nuestro hijo Makkachín._

— _**¡¿En serio?!, ¡Gracias Victoruuu! , Te amo.**_ —Le dejó muchos besos cortos a lo que Víctor correspondía a ellos muy gustoso.

_—Ja, ja, ja, voy a tener que emborracharte más seguido para que me sigas besando así, amor._

— _¿Eh?, ¡No estoy . . .hip! ¡Borra . . .hip! ¡Borrachiooo...hip!..._ _—_ Le reviró enojado, mas a los ojos de Víctor era algo demasiado tierno para tomarlo en serio.

 _—_ _Si claaaro, como tu digas, amor._ _—_ Ha dicho esto riendo aún con sus brazos apoyados en las caderas ajenas, por otro lado, Yuuri era terco y no se quedó con esa.

 _—_ ** _¡_** _ **Que no lo estoy! ¡Hip!**_ _ **¡Es más ! ¡Mira ésto! ¡Hip!** __—_ Se soltó de su agarre e hizo una " _paloma_ " hacia atrás con total limpieza y elongamiento, digno de un deportista y bailarín de ballet profesional como él.

_—¡Y puedo hacer ...hip! ¡Más cosas!_

_— ¿Ah sí. . .?_

_— **¡C**_ _ **laro que sí!**... **Whoaa!** __—_ Hacer esa voltereta no fue nada sensato asumiendo la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido, terminó cayendo sentado sobre su trasero y mientras tenía su pelea personal con el piso. 

_—T_ _e creo, no dudo de tus capacidades ja, ja. . .¿Será por eso que me ganaste la medalla?_ _—_ Y allí volvía el ruso con el tema, pero esta vez en broma. . solo quería pasar un buen rato con Yuuri, haciéndolo enojar y sonreír, más no esperaba la estocada del japonés **(** había que admitir que Yuuri entrado en copas. . . era algo fuera de este mundo **)**

 _— **¿** Cuál medalla **?**. . ¡hip!_ _—_ Empezó a mirar para todos lados hasta que dio con ella _—._ _**¡** Ohh **!** **¿** Es esta medalla que tengo aquí Victooruuu **?** —_ Yuuri no era consciente de sus movimientos y su borrachera. La medalla la agitaba cual campanita y adoptó una pose muy peculiar...algo atrevida para algunos; para cierto ruso eso. . . _**¡** Era la gloria divina **!**_

 _ **"** Bendita sea la champange **"**_

Mentalizó aquel descarado platinado con sus gestos dándole gracias al cielo y sin más, se le ocurrió otra idea. _**(** y personalmente me pregunto: ¿cuantas ideas en una noche puede pensar este ruso?. . . ¿miles?, ¿billones? o ¿trillones? **)**_

 _—Apuesto que estás tan tomado, que no eres capaz de modelar la medalla para mí, lindo cerdito.  
_  
 _—Mmmh. . . **¿** Quieres qué este "cerdito" modele . . .¡Hip!. . .para tí **?**_. . . _iiiop puedo hacherrlo._ _—_ se paró de golpe y encaró el otro para asumir el nuevo reto propuesto por su novio _—. Sí pude con **"** Eros **"**_ _—_ El aludido drásticamente cambió su actitud a una arrolladora _—, **¡** l_ _o demás es pan comido, **З айчик! **__—_ Terminó diciendo lo último en ruso con voz atrayente, picándole un ojo y mandando un beso sensual...

 _—_ _ **З ай...**_ _ **З ай**_ _ **чик!,**_ _are your f*cking kidding?! Oh - my - god!—_ pestañeo varias veces y se llevó ambas manos a lado y lado de su cara con gran asombro. . . _¿De cuando acá su niño tenía los cojones para llamarlo de esa forma?,_ eso señoras y señores se llama "karma" justificado.

Ya en la puesta en escena, Yuuri Se paseó por la habitación como toda una **"** _femme fatale **"**_ , tratando de conquistar al Don Juan de su novela, **(** _recordando su faceta del programa corto con el cual adquirió la confianza que tiene y todavía le falta por explorar_ **)** aún seguía con su traje libre, pero no le importó, eso le dió un gran plus para lo que pretendía hacer aprovechando que era ceñido a su cuerpo y marcaba todo perfectamente en su lugar... y Víctor...bueno...intentaba no morir de un derrame nasal allí mismo.

**"** _Punta-tacón-punta-tacón, media vuelta y pose básica_ _típica de la rumba flamenca..._ **"**

Eran las palabras a resonar en su cabeza gracias a los tips de su vieja maestra minako, Victor quedó sorprendido y con la boca abierta al ver como Yuuri lucía su medalla con gran porte, al acabar su improvisada caracterización, preguntó _—: ¡ Y bien !... ¿Cómo lo hice?_

 _— **¡** Eso fue estupendo, Yuu~riii **!** . . .desearía ver mas de esto. __—_ El japonés se sintió complacido y quiso hacerle una pequeña broma que ni estando en sus cinco sentidos lo haría _**(** pero que carajos, si víctor lo hace varias veces, ¿por qué no él?_ ** _)_** y fue directo al grano. 

_— ¿Ahh?. . .Así que. . . ¿El señor desea más?_ _—_ Le jaló la corbata posando su vista en sus orbes azules _—._ _Dime, solo dime... ¿Qué deseas? ¿La medalla de oro?_ _—_ Señaló este agarrando el cordón de dicha presea dorada de forma muy sutil _—. ¿Ó Tal vez al ganador, señor Nikiforov?_ _—_ Culminó Yuuri con tono de voz calmado, sin darse cuenta que eso fue lo suficientemente contundente para poner en jaque al ruso.

 _—¿_ _O...Okey?. . . Ahmm. . . ¿Puede ser ambos?_ _—_ Respondió Víctor arqueando una de sus cejas y un tanto acalorado por la acción de su pupilo, no vio venir esa jugada pero agradece los dioses por ello pues su sueño de besar _**"** al portador de esa medalla **"**_ tras esa promesa estaba por cumplirse _(Claro con ayuda del alcohol y un Yuuri algo desinhibido, tomado y despistado)_ pero se dió.

Él más joven aún sin percatarse de la situación, sonrió cálidamente para sí mismo ante ello y optó por ser más arriesgado al tumbarlo sorpresivamente a la cama y decirle muy quedito lo siguiente _—_ : _Entonces, que sean "ambas cosas"_

Y le dio un beso. . .un beso lento y apasionado, no fue sexual, tampoco vulgar, digamos que solo es de esos besos que le da una pareja a la otra transmitiendo sentimientos y sensaciones acumuladas.

Poco a poco ambos hombres se fueron acercando más y más él uno al otro... entre el danzar de susurros ahogados y caricias más el vaivén de sus lenguas, una y otra y otra vez, sus prendas de vestir eran una molestia y de a poco iban quitandolas como pudieran hacerlo. Hasta que recordaron que tenían que respirar y se separaron muy lento, cada uno saboreando ese cóctel de aromas naturales las cuales dejaron su rastro de necesidad y atracción.

Yuuri fue el primero en re-incorporarse, respiraba fuerte, muy agitado y al ver a su entrenador debajo de el con su ropa y peinado desajustado, le causó mucha gracia y el pudor le ganó, se pudo notar en lo rojos que estaban sus pómulos y sus pequeñas orejas además de percatarse que parte de su propio traje se había quitado, por inercia el se protegió con sus brazos y Víctor rió como suele hacerlo. Parte del alcohol se le ha bajado tantito y pensó las cosas más lúcido. Jamás en la vida se le hubiese ocurrido hacer tal disparate pero se sintió bien, "malditamente bien" 

En medio de todo, le gustó hacerlo, le nació hacerlo y no se arrepiente, así que inocente trató de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas aun encima del ruso y se pasó una de sus mano por su cabello negro echándolo a atrás hasta llegar a su cuello debido al calor excesivo.

 _—¡Creo que ...e-esta vez te sorprendí!_ _—_ Culminó el japonés con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía apenado _—. Yo. . . yo lo siento, quise jugarte una broma pero eso fue demasiado de mi parte, en serio, lo ...lo siento._

En medio de sus disculpas, Víctor estaba dichoso de que esta vez sea su Yuuri quien tomara la iniciativa en este tipo juegos. . . Pero ya saben el dicho: "si inicias algo, debes terminarlo o te quemarás con la candela" y eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del Pentacampeón.

Ese simple beso bastó para despertar la **"** _bestia_ **"** indómita que hay en él y definitivamente no lo dejaría escapar.

Haría pagar con creces al _"Katsudamn"_ y vaya que lo hará y de una forma bastante deliciosa que **_él_** y solo **_él_** sabe hacer. . .

📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _CONTINUARÁ...  
_ 📷📷📷📷📷📷  
*  
*  
*

 **-Vocabulario Idiomatico o Cultural:**

_1) **Pirouette -「**_/ _pi.ʁwɛt **」**_ : significa Pirueta/Giro/vuelta. y _**Devant**_ **-** _ **「** də.vɑ̃ **」**_ :significa "Adelante" En términos de Ballet francés la 1era es una vuelta completa del cuerpo con un pie en punta ( _ **「**_ _Demi-pointe_ **」** en francés **)** Yuuri no hizo la pirueta, sólo marcó la postura como si fuese a girar pero en sus brazos y nada más (en este caso me lo imagino con inicio de Cinquième/quinta posición en ballet en sus brazos xD) la 2da figura si hablamos del pie, y el pie que trabaja la accion está colocado "delante" de la otra pierna de modo sutil y en punta (todo un divo enamorador de rusos el niño yuuri, ahrree !!! xDD)

2) _ **Paloma** **Invertida**_ **:** _en gimnasia es un giro que se hace apoyando las manos hacia_ _atrás , tanto los pies y piernas al momento de girar deben estar flexionados._

 _3)_ ** _З айчик!_ **\- _**「** zajchik ! **」**_ : palabra rusa que significa " _Conejito" xD la usan mucho entre las parejas de modo jocoso y burlon, Sí Vitya le dice puerquito, yuuri que le diga conejIto y quedan a mano ¿no? xD_

 _4) **Rumba Flamenca:**_ La rumba flamenca es uno de los bailes más sensuales, pícaros y coquetos del flamenco en general -kgashkdgas convulsiona- (NO SABEN COMO FANGIRLEE cuando le tocó el pinchi eros como programa Corto en la serie xDDD !!!). se puede bailar como un palo flamenco con braceo y zapateo o, como un baile social en discotecas. un ejemplo de rumba flamenca son las canciones de Gipsy Kings -fangirlea- xD la rumba flamenca tiene el compás casi igual que en el tango flamenco (pero el compás lo varían ya que es más rápido)y pos como El _Yuuri_ es bailarín clasico- contemporáneo, este optó con braceos y zapateos xD asi tal cual como en el Ending del cap 10 !!! xD)

 _5) **Femme Fatale** / **「** fam fa.tal **」**_ **:** Esta la deben de conocer pero igual la explicó porque yolo :D, es otra palabra del francés el cual significa " _Mujer fatal_ " ... segun la mitologia general las femme fatales, son villanas que usa la sexualidad para atrapar al desventurado héroe. mmm....un caso de la vida real sería el de _Mata Hari_ ella fue espía alemana y usaba su condición de bailarina exótica para pasar de persaversivida en las listas francesas de la primera guerra mundial D: .....pero de algunas generaciones para acá, eso ha cambiado y se han visto algunas de ellas como antiheroinas (la prota que sale en Hércules, Jenny en bloody roar, el mismo Yuuri con su programa de Eros ), o heroínas totalmente ( Esmeralda en notre dame, Asami Sato de la Leyenda de korra) e igual aplican la misma... Sensualidad desbordante pero usado para otros beneficios O: ah no mames lo que me hacen investigar weee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊
> 
> N/de la Shary: Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción.
> 
> Ahora si ¡¡HOLAAAA AL PUEBLO!!! !¿COMO ESTÁN ?! ...yo espero que bien! acá voy nuevamente con otro capi de este desmadre. Me declaro culpable!!!! en serio que intenté ponerlo en este capi pero me faltaba algo y al fin lo pude linkear como quería xDDD -Le tiran chanclas, bombas y más vainas.
> 
> Ahora SÍ, en el 4to cap se viene LO CHIDO !!! LO JURO XDDD como adelanto, he de decir que en esta ocasión nuestro Yuuri ha de ser un poco más "botton" y "Demandante" que en mi fic anterior y el ruso lo vé full beneficioso jaja 
> 
> ¡¡Yuuri chapeto es la madree !! xDD jajaja amenlooo !!! ¡AH y sí! ya el capi 3, tiene su Artwork ¿les gusto el dibujo? xDDDDD acá si puedo anexar el dibujo extra el cual no es mio, es de una artista de twitter y que siempre me ha fascinado su arte.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima act...ya estamos próximos para betear el final :3 y les recuerdo que esta histria tambien la estoy subiendo a mi AO3!!!
> 
> Muchos saludos !!!


	4. ♢Deseos♢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shary's Povs - ⚠Advertencia⚠: Originalmente este capi constaba de 10.000 palabras, pero por comodidad lo he dividido en 2 partes y en algun punto de la lectura habrá R+1+8 y escenas bastante explícitas entre los protagonistas, aclarado eso, bajo su responsabilidad si lo leen
> 
> Lo otro es que el dia (17/06/2019) las imágenes hard fueron modificadas usando censura, debido a las nuevas políticas del wattpad y como este hoy me borró dos comisiones cuyo contenido es erótico, no quise que me presentara más problemas =( había dejado los links del sin censura en cada imagen, pero RESULTA QUE el (27/06/2019) ME HAN BLOQUEADO todas las IMÁGENES QUE SUBÍ CON CENSURA. =( por consiguiente, esas imagenes ya no las podré postear por wattpad y deberán verlas desde AO3 con censura, las sin censura estarán en patreon =( 
> 
> Ahora si los dejo con el Capi DRAMAMÓN-SABROSÓN !

**◊ ♤ ◊ ♤ ◊ ♤ ◊ ♤**

**《** _El Juego del_ **_amor_ ** _es la forma más pura_  
 _de expresión,_ _cariño y sentimiento_  
 _que una persona a otra, al punto_  
 _de producir un mar de sorpresas._ _**》** _

_**《** _ _S_ _í uno de los dos inicia el juego ,_  
 _debe procurar ser intrépido._  
 _El coqueteo y las caricias_  
 _son buenas en su momento_  
 _pero. . ._ _**》** _

**《** _Hay un límite para ello que  
_ _ni las palabras bonitas podrán  
_ _abordar el contrario, más aún  
_ _cuando hay un grado de la  
balanza expuesta   
_ _(Inexperto vs Experto) **》**_

_**《** _ _P_ _ués, dicen por allí  
_ _que el que juega con_ **_fuego_ ** _. . .  
_ _Al final se_ **_quema_ ** _. . ._ _**》** _

_** Anónimo ** _

**◊**

**E** n palabras castizas a todo lo anterior, damos por hecho que la **"** _ **bestia**_ _ **de mirar azul"** _sumergida ante el deseo y la pasión ha _"_ ** _despertado_** ** _" . . ._**

Que la espontaneidad fugaz del japonés haya sido la clave para activar el _**"** switch **"**_ y mandar el poco auto-control del ruso al . . . ( _inserte palabra adecuada para el momento, **¡Aquí!**_ ) es poco. En efecto, cuando mostramos pequeñas facetas que no son muy comunes en uno, pero a su vez hace parte de la propia persona en sí, y sin tapujos. Eso le da la pizca necesaria a una relación y más si se llega a ese momento llamado "intimidad" y de hecho, para allí vamos ahora, ambos hombres estaban inmersos en su estado más acalorado, el primero ruborizado por su actuar pero no hay arrepentimiento en ello y el segundo dando claras señales de querer "devorarlo" con tan solo verlo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, el Lobo siberiano Nikiforov se levantó de modo brusco de su cama, agarrando y acomodándose a Yuuri entre sus fuertes y varoniles manos, una detrás de su cuello y la otra deslizándose lento por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a su diminuta cintura ( _vale recordar que del tronco hacia arriba todo estaba descubierto_ ) lo único que aún poseía encima suyo era que parte de su vestuario enlicrado se mantuvo en sus piernas pero, si nos ponemos a pensar, eso no dudaría mucho tiempo con el ritmo que lleva ese"animal hambriento" que está a su acecho.

Yuuri se vio sobresaltado ante el movimiento del ruso y al visualizarse cara a cara con él, notó lo oscurecida que estaba su mirada, mirada que normalmente esbozaba calidez ahora solo desprendía llamaradas con tonos celestes en ellos, dándole a entender que le robarían la vida y el aliento en un instante.

— _Necesitarás algo más que unas "disculpas" o un "lo siento" para que yo dejé pasar esto, ¿ o sí?_ —Su voz era ronca y atractiva manteniendo su sello personal característico, y Yuuri o más bien su rostro se puso aún más rojo de lo normal, pues él comprendió lo que quiso decir entre "líneas."

— _ **¡¡¿Ahhhh?!!. . .**_ _ **¡VÍCTOR!**_ — Éste no dio tregua, lo apegó más a su cuerpo y bajo con descaro su mano hasta llegar a los glúteos redondos y fuertes del japonés. Los masajeó a su antojo, la otra mano fue a parar a su entrepierna y luego su zona más "baja", esto alarmó a Yuuri y cuando quiso hacer algo, el ruso como si fuese un brujo para predecir las cosas, lo agarró sin piedad en esa parte aún con ropa. — _Ahhh... Ahhgg... Uhhmmm...Ha~...Ha~...Es-espera..._ — empezó con pequeños estímulos y caricias en esa parte "pudorosa" para el japonés y mientras lo hacía, Yuuri solo sentía pequeñas punzadas que recorrían todo su cuerpo ( _Ya caliente y susceptible_ ), este vio la necesidad de aferrarse al ruso en medio de sus jadeos por soportar la experiencia de las manos rusas.

— _¿Qué pasa cariño, ya te rindes ? ¿Dónde quedó ese_ ** _Kobuta-chan_** _arriesgado de hace unos instantes?_ —El señor de hebras plateadas dijo todo muy seductor lo más cercano posible a su oído cual adulador de antaño, y finalizando su frase le dio un mordisco lento, tan gozoso que lo saboreó al tiempo que se paseaba por su cuello y clavículas.

Se deleitaba, para él todo era un espectáculo avasallante al parecer, y sin duda alguna para Yuuri ese gesto no pasó por alto, eran uno de puntos más débiles.

— _Uh... ahmm... A-aún sigo aquí,_ ** _Зайчик..._** — En medio de su cosquilleo se despegó un poco y para soltar esa querella dejandole entrever que no se dejaría provocar, que él también podía jugar el mismo juego, por su lado Víctor, aún no superaba el hecho que su _**"**_ _cerdito_ ** _"_** le llamase **_"_** _conejito_ _ **"**_ en su idioma natal ruso y ¡POR SEGUNDA VEZ ! . . . dándole el Primer Strike de la noche para Nikiforov!

Este señor no dejaría las cosas así, a lo que quiso devolverle el guante con el misma sorna sarcástica tan conocida en él.

— _Wow! pensé que al estar tan sensible y retorciéndote "_ _ **aquí**_ _"_ —Refiriéndose a ese pequeño bulto que ya empezaba a notarse y humedecerse con el lubricante natural debido a los roces continuos que daba el mayor con su mano al menor **)** —, _que_ _no me hablarías. —_ y no despegó su vista en ningún momento del cuerpo de su Yuuri, el cual ya estaba cediendo a sus toques e insinuaciones desvergonzadas.

Pero el chico fue oportuno cuando Víctor acercaba su rostro al pecho de este, no espero que él lo tomara por su nuca y acercó sus rosados labios para decir estas palabras. 

— _Ahhh_ ** _~~_** _...No soy una damisela en peligro o ¿si? Tambien soy hombre._ — **¡DAMN!. . .** ese lanzamiento en el inning está que arde y nos da la señal del segundo Strike, ha sido otro golpe fatal a las ínfulas de nuestro galán de novelas señoras y señores, él solo pudo abrir sus ojos cual gato montés mientras Yuuri seguía con las sorpresas. — _Y sobre lo otro..._ —Le sonrió tan pícaro y sensual que el platinado quedó sin aliento—. _Eso está por verse_ **.** **. .** ** _Vic - ku - to - ru. . ._**

****

Culminó su advertencia separando cada sílaba de su nombre con ese bonito acento a su gusto. **¡FINAL, FINAL NO DA MÁS!...** tercer strike de la noche y eso vá para ¡ **OUT**! 

Digamos que la conciencia de Víctor, se terminó de perder con esa última jugada de Yuuri y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al joven de cabellos negros, pactó todo con un gran beso ardiente, tanto que la lujuria de Afrodita quedaría pequeña, su suavidad fue tan sublime que ni el mismo Víctor pudo con ella. Se dejó llevar por esta ocasión centrándose en el joven que lo tenía a su merced y concupiscencia, se lo acomodó en medio suyo y lo mismo hizo el menor agarrándose como pudiera, ambos se debatían en una fuerte batalla, batalla que ambos hombres no estaban dispuestos a perder.

**◊◊**

**《** _La vida puede que una a dos almas que estaban predestinadas a encontrarse, pero sí después de ello no expresan mutuamente ese amor devocionario en todas las formas existentes, es un hueco vació y sin sentido_ _**》** _

**E** s la anotación más lógica (y tontamente romántica a su parecer) que el veterano de tierras frías y ojos turquesa había llegado a pensar mientras continuaba con su ataque pasional en los labios de Yuuri, por muchos años estuvo en gran soledad y de reacia penumbra que acampaba en su propio ser y que al no querer verse vulnerable de aquello, siempre lo mantuvo bajo una gran fachada de magnate, de leyenda cuya gente a su alrededor le remarcaba sus épocas bravías. Sin embargo todo eso cambió tras lidiar con el tacto gentil de aquel Japonés de mirar tímido y rojizo, recordandole que es un humano como cualquier otro, con defectos y virtudes, que también tiene derecho a vivir y ¿porque no? ¡Dejarse querer!

Descubrió con Yuuri, lo que era dar un casto un beso, un toque amable, un roce mimado, una mirada implícita, reír como tonto, actuar como un niño, llorar con miedo, sentir rabia, estar impotente ante una decisión radical o decir unas palabras cargadas de cariño y/o placer... mil y cada una de las mencionadas que hacen menester ser empleadas y hacerle saber a esa persona que adoras ferreamente todo el latir del corazón y ahora tras dos años de relación, pudo apreciar el cambio radical tanto en él como el de su pareja, y era impresionante, porque jamás esperaba el destino le regalara esas vivencias alegres, las cuales ha sabido aprovechar muy bien ya sea en momentos tranquilos (o candentes como lo que usted querido(a) amigo(a) lector(a) está presenciando) Y no es para menos, el ruso se sentía poderoso en este instante de confidencialidad, si por el fuera detendría el tiempo para extender sus alas y así volar hacia la libertad, libertad que representaba el ágape y eros encarnado en su único amante, " **Su Yuuri** ".

En fin. . . siguiendo con la escena, las caricias iba en aumento al igual que las ansias estaban a flor de piel en el par de tórtolos, si no fuese por la escasez de aire en el ruso, seguiría con la furia ardiente que debatía frente al japonés, necesitaba respirar y optó por separarse de esos labios pequeños, perfectamente rosados y algo hinchados.

Pero, al parecer a su pareja no le gustó la acción.

— _Vic...V-Victor... Mhhg_ —. Ronroneó su nombre en un quejido lastimero restregando su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y moviendo sus caderas sin pudor queriendo más, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero se podían ver un par de lágrimas que peleaban por salir en el rostro alborotado y erótico del japonés, sus partes intimas ya eran otro cuento puesto que estaban en su punto máximo de ebullición y Víctor podía sentirlo (porque también su miembro estaba duro con cada arrimo que su pequeño cerdito daba encima de él)— _¿Por...por qué te detienes?_ —. Preguntó aun apoyándose firme en el ruso.

— _Es raro ver a mi príncipe así de encendido, ¿puedo saber la razón?_

— _Es... Es culpa de Víctor_ —.susurro muy bajito oculto bajo el manto protector de aquel pecho trabajado debido a la vergüenza de admitir eso. Entre tantas competencias, entrevistas y demás había olvidado lo que era estar o tener tiempo de calidad con el amor de su vida.

¿Hace cuánto que no se dejaba tocar así y deshacerse en las manos de Nikiforov hasta fundirse en ellas...?

¿Hace cuánto que no flotaba en las nubes con oír su voz y que le nombra con propiedad...?

¿Un año...? ¿Quizás año y medio? 

Lo único cierto es que se había reprimido tanto que esos pocos roces le pasaron factura de cobro y ahora "quiere tener" a al culpable de su martirio muy dentro en su ser y que lo tomara sin contemplación alguna... Se encontraba en un gran aprieto, uno muy "tentador" y culposo , ahhh pero él no contaba que el maldito lo escuchara claramente y se hizo el de oídos sordos.

—¿ _Disculpa?_ —Rió con sorna.

— _Q_ _-que es t-tú culpa._ —Ha dicho un poco más alto y Víctor siguió en lo suyo, quería verle explotar. 

— _N_ _o escuche nada kobuta chaan, ¿puedes repetirlo?_ —Amaba fastidiarlo hasta que en un arranque de esos que suele tener Yuuri despegó su rostro. 

— _ **¡¡¡**_ _ **QUE ES TU CULPA EL QUE YO ME ENCUENTRE. . .A-ASÍ**_ _ **!!!**_ —Muy desesperado, Yuuri no sabía si tenía por novio un ángel o un demonio (siendo más viable la segunda opción)

— _¿Tanto me deseas, Yuuri?_ —Pasó una mano por su rostro y otra por su espalda baja para terminar dibujando líneas imaginarias con sus largos y finos dedos.

— _Eres...eres un t-tonto._ —Quiso alejarse pero sus instintos no lo dejaban y el otro respondió victorioso un: " _Lo soy, y todo tuyo"_ Se lo comió a besos al saborear su piel con gusto y Yuuri suspiraba cosas en su propio idioma puesto que su cabeza se había nublado por cada caricia hecha por el ruso en esos sitios estratégicos y únicos que solo él conocía. En medio de eso, el joven patinador le alcanzó a decir un ruego, un pedido que derrochaba gran intensidad en sus palabras.

— _No alejes, Víc-Víctor... t-te necesito..._ — Se dirigió a él a punta de tartamudeos y con el derecho que le compete, de Víctor sólo se escuchó un largo silbido en respuesta.

—¿ _Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir?_

— _No me e-entiendes ..._ —Pegó su frente con su homónimo y soltó la cerecita que hacía falta en el pastel—. _Te necesito a-aquí y ahora, Por favor. . . **¡Bésame**_ _ **y hazme tuyo**_ _ **!**_ — Sí su yo de hace dos años lo viera en esta situación, estuviese "aterrorizado" (mejor pudibundo, ese sería el concepto apropiado ) Toda la vida fue reservado y en efecto lo es, pero en cuestiones del amor aprendió su faceta egoísta, seductora como posesiva, y eso era algo que al ruso descarado, lo encendía.

— _No puedo negarme si me lo dices con ese rostro apetecible._ — Se deleitó con mesura olvidándose del mundo que lo rodeaba—. **_¡_** _Te haré el amor tantas veces que vas a "rogar "que pare **!**_

— _Siempre y cuando tengas "aguante" no hay problema, entrenador._ — Lo jaló por la corbata hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas a la cama con un Víctor encima suyo y enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas para que no tuviese escape. _Porque de mí parte estaré dispuesto a dar toda mí_ _"resistencia"_ _y_ _no pienso dejarte ir. . ._ _ **お - じ - い - さ - ん.** _

Uhhh...Golpe extra para Víctor "canas viejas" Nikiforov en su marcador. . . Katsuki la saca de Home run con todas las bases llenas teniendo un total de 4 anotaciones inmemorables en la velada de hoy (aunque esa pequeña frase al final fue más que todo para su propio disfrute, total estaba ebrio y ya sabía las consecuencias), el orgullo herido del magnate drama-king de ojos claros era evidente. 

¡¿Viejo él? ¡¿Siendo uno de los más bellos, jovenes y cotizados en la cama para muchos?! !¿En serio?! 

Damas y caballeros, oremos por la posible trinchera caída del lindo japonés. . . Con cinismo tentador (tal vez pataletas de niño) haciendo partícipe en sus venas, el supuesto "viejo" le cobraría todas y cada uno de los bateos propinados hacia su persona. 

— _Oh, lo pagarás muy caro Yuu~ri, este anciano te hará gritar._ — Una tenue y suave risa se alcanzaba a escuchar por el lugar al ver ese reclamo infantil (pero con dobles intenciones) en el rostro definido del hombre de 30 años, dio una última mirada a esos ojos azules que le encantaban y daban señal de peligrosidad, valiendole lo que se enfrentaba dijo un: — _Ven, castígame si puedes_ — Sin más Victor acató la orden sin vacilación y Yuuri se abrió como flor en primavera, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, tener esa obra maestra y varonil a su disposición y solito para él era perfecto.. . Dicho acabose esperado de este "tira y afloja", que comenzó como una pequeña disputa y/o broma estaba por dar su final.

_¿Besar la medalla o sú portador? . . ._   
_Mejor besar ambas opciones a la vez. ¡Ja! eso es tener suerte._

Víctor volvió a tocar ese lugar sagrado una, y otra, y otra vez mojando a Yuuri con magnificencia, el otro no quería separarse del calor innato que él contrario emanaba cual volcán en erupción que derretía la densa nieve, en un acto fuera de sí terminó desgarrando la poca tela que le quedaba al joven azabache dejándolo con su bóxer de preferencia negro, pequeño y ajustado, lo siguió devorando como si no hubiese mañana al paso que un Yuuri algo entorpecido, desabrochó la camisa de Víctor rompiéndole sus botones, era una pelea silenciosa de quien dominaba a quien y a diferencia de su primera vez, Yuuri estuvo a la altura de su depredador.

El platinado estaba más que a gusto y halagado con el resultado, se separó un poco para terminar de quitarse la camisa de alta costura puesto que le sofocaba sin cesar, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, y aún con Yuuri debajo de él, este le ayudaba con sus pantalones de modo escabroso, más se le podía ver la amplitud, el goce en su perfil refinado.

— _¿Qué crees que haces, cariño?_ — Lo detuvo un instante solo para ver las expresiones faciales del contrario.

— _Te dije que quiero todo de tí y no quiero esperar más, así no dejes de mirarme. . ._ — Se levantó un poco y se acercó al oído con sigiloso, al ruso le dio un cosquilleo fugas al sentir el aliento cálido de su cerdito y el final de su frase lo terminó de fulminar—. _Porque te haré sentir muy bien._ —Sentenció lo último con sus ojos clavados en aquellos zafiros pertenecientes a un Víctor estatístico e hipnotizado por ese gesto audaz de su musa, su japonés.

 _ **"** No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso, ¿En qué rayos pensaba **"...**_ Fue todo lo que acotó a decir para sí mismo envuelto de su vergüenza reflejada en el rojo carmesí de sus malares, pero le gustó ver la cara de "valgame Dios" del contrario, por ningún motivo iba a perder contra Víctor así esto le carcomiera del rubor. Por consiguiente, dio un respiro profundo y siguió con su papel o intento de amante seductor. 

Con cuidado dirigió su vista ahora a la cremallera, el cual se encontraba la "protuberancia abismal" de Nikiforov, y en un santiamén ya la había bajado. El ruso trago duro y seco tras lo hecho por el joven quien ahora tenía algo de valentía (y acá entre nos, el alcohol en su interior también le ayudó), hizo que su amor platónico tomará una nueva posición sentándole al borde de la cama con sus piernas semi-abiertas con un movimiento frío y calculado, su virilidad pedía "auxilio" para ser alivianada y el japonés ágil como liebre se acomodó frente a él, arrodillado entre los muslos. Sus manos agasajaron sin piedad alguna ese "pedazo de carne" bien proporcionado por debajo del diminuto calzoncillo (¿ casi tanga narizona?) otorgando la facilidad de dejarlo afuera de la prenda y que mostrará su erección.

Sí le preguntamos a la leyenda viviente opinión alguna sobre lo que ha visto, de seguro diría algo como: "¡Demonios, esto es sexy!" 

¡Si!, el señor diría algo como eso.

Comenzó con roces suaves los cuales fueron aumentando a su ritmo al igual que los latidos acelerados de su corazón y su respiración, el pequeño solo pensaba en complacerlo a como dé lugar en esa zona caliente dueño de sus humedades y evocador de sus estados más pecaminosos. Con el vaivén de esos agarres más la fricción jodidamente abrumadora hizo que Víctor llevará una de sus manos cubriendo parte de su cara, no por incomodidad... más bien por reflejo y por mucho de que esta tapara su rostro contraído y excitado no perdió de vista el contacto directo con esos ojos café con tintes rojizos que le hacían ahuyentar la razón, ¡Es que maldita sea!, Yuuri lo hacía tan bien, él no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que su príncipe le hizo algo como esto.

— _Haa~_ ** _дерьмо, Yuuri !._** — su voz salió seca y algo ronca de lo esperado más obtuvo esa tonalidad sexual propia del ambiente encontrado. 

— _¿Te gusta, Vitya?_ —Le preguntó sugerente haciéndose el "desentendido", él ya sabía que lo disfrutaba por las expresiones impagables de la cara del mayor (más aún cuando dice maldiciones e improperios sucios en su idioma natal, costumbre que no había podido corregir desde que inició su vida pasional).

— _Grrrr... Sigue a-asi... Vas bien amor ...Mmmh._ —Gruñía y jadeaba del regocijo producido por esas benditas, pequeñas y finas manos hechas de terciopelo, pocas veces pero muy pocas veces, el japonés lograba tener el control de forma tan espectacular en el pentacampeón y no es para menos (la cantidad de alcohol en su sistema y su abstinencia hicieron ceder la poca cordura que le sobraba), Víctor tomó con sus manos intrusas el rostro acalorado de Yuuri y se propuso a darle un beso rudo demostrando sin chistar el remolino de emociones y la tormenta desenfrenada que evocaba cada contacto insinuoso al profanar sus labios, boca y lengua, beso que dio sin problema alguno al tiempo que él otro no dejaba de mover su mano incesantemente en ese lugar banal, ahora más ligera porque los fluidos y el sudor poco a poco empezaron a sobresalir.

El beso fue cortado con un pequeño hilo transparente y por un nuevo jadeo por parte de Víctor, las pulsaciones eran cada vez más frenéticas, y Yuuri al notarlo se vio en la necesidad de saciarse manoseando el resto del cuerpo ajeno bajando sonoramente al pecho tallado y bien conservado dejando pequeñas marcas... Marcas indicando que esto "era propiedad de Katsuki" y de nadie más hasta llegar a su abdomen, tampoco dejó pasar por alto los muslos los cuales apretó gustoso y de allí se encontró nuevamente con la "virilidad férrea", se mantuvo unos segundos viendo la escena, estaba grande, estaba gruesa, mentiría si digo que el japonés no dejaba de jadear y centrar sus iris en ello.

_**"¿**_ _Será que yo debería..._ _ **?". . .**_ Cerró los ojos interrumpiendo todo e imaginando lo que acababa de pensar, un ligero sobresalto inundó su sistema pero sí lo meditaba, el ruso suele hacerle estas cosas. . .

_"¿Cómo sería vivir esa experiencia?"_

Tentando a su suerte decidió darle inicio a la ocurrencia en su mente, con algo de timidez acercó su rostro al órgano que retenía en sus manos y detuvo su cometido por un mínimo instante poniendo alerta ídolo que poseía a su merced.

— _¿Yuuri?._ — Preguntó retirando ahora parte del brazo que cubría su cara transpirada para posarlo en esos cabellos negros y tocarlos cual fina prenda de seda. — _¿Qué ocurre, precioso?_

— _Es que. . . Yo. . ._ — No pudo concluir lo que quería decir al sentir el peso en su cabeza, él alzó su mirada sonrojada y abstraída por la magnitud que lo había impulsado hacer tal cosa y miraba al hombre que lo acariciaba dulcemente con devoción, Víctor al ser "gallo jugado" pudo comprender en esas tres palabras, la actitud corporal de su pareja y lo que pretendía hacer, su cerdito en la noche de hoy si que se las estaba luciendo, esta era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar y completó la oración sin pensarlo dos veces.

— _¿Quieres hacerme una felación?_ — Soltó sin rodeos con palabras elegantes, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos al igual que su voz por el simple hecho de imaginar a Yuuri en algo así de lascivo junto con él.

— _A_ _hmm..._ — El rojo de sus pómulos aumentaron considerablemente y el susodicho cual sinvergüenza no contuvo su risa y lo invitó a proseguir.— _Sé que quieres._ —Le incitó.— _Lo puedo ver, oler y sentir a flor de piel en tí._ — Pasó una mano por su espalda digna de ser dibujada por algún artista renacentista para llegar a su parte baja, la otra simplemente la arrastró por su clavícula blanquecina hasta llegar a sus facciones delicadas y continuó. — _y siendo sincero, no sabes las veces que fantaseé en tenerte así, vamos ... inténtalo Yuuri._

— _Y_ _o... Quiero pero..._

— _¿Cuál es el problema?_

— _N-n_ _unca lo he hecho._

— _Entonces déjame guiarte una vez más y solo escucha mí voz, cariño._

Tras esa orden Yuuri, asintió en silencio y se limitó a seguir las indicaciones de su entrenador. 

Víctor se acomodó un poco mejor señaló que tomará su miembro entre sus manos. Aún con "eso" atrapado en medio de ellas el ruso dijo con autoridad un: _"Lámelo y cuando te sientas seguro, has lo que desees"_

Yuuri, algo tímido juntó su bello rostro y dio pequeñas y dulces lamidas.

Estas eran consideradas y sutiles, como sí lo puesto en sus labios fuera lo más frágil del mundo y ya para este punto, nuestro japones estaba experimentando algo nuevo el cual lo fue absorbiendo y absorbiendo en una avalancha grande de sensaciones que de apoco colapsaron todo su estructura. 

Si bien, no estaba acostumbrado a ello no se sentía para nada cohibido, el néctar que iba fluyendo de a poco de esa anatomía a devorar le instaba a más e intensificó su actividad ahora "rodeándolo" con toda su boca puesta en él, podríamos decir que es un buen prólogo a la satisfacción propiamente dicha, o tal vez como si fuera un niño pequeño saboreando un"pirulito" o una "chupeta" con exquisitez, incluso él mismo estaba encendido por la aventura que está viviendo en estos instantes, y una de sus manos fue a parar a su zona pudorosa... la calentura fue tal que comenzó a toquetearse a sí mismo como pudiera pero hacer ambas cosas resultaba ser fatigador.

— _¡Ahhg~~! It's Amazing, Yuuri!_ — Decía en voz alta estremeciéndose hacia atrás entre maldiciones a tropezones y ruidos obscenos. 

Yuuri solo logró articular un escueto: _"Vic-Victor...ahmm"_ y seguir en lo suyo.

El de cabellos plateadosestaba estupefacto por esa disposición de su pupilo, en ocasiones pasadas donde que había practicado estos actos con pocas personas en su etapa rebelde y promiscua, jamás vio a alguien hacerlo con suma delicadeza y paciencia. Era glorioso, lo suficiente llevarlo al séptimo cielo sin contemplaciones, su interior ardía en llamas y quería "un poco más de las destrezas de su Yuuri". Elevó el marcador cuando tomó parte de la cabeza del nipón envuelta en esos cabellos negros, gemía y decía deliberadamente su nombre una y otra vez, Yuuri manteniendo el ritmo en esa posición natural daba estocadas cada vez más rápidas en el punto más sensible del ruso al tiempo que se mimaba y a pesar que ya el aire le empezaba a escasear no le importaba, su fuerza de voluntad y ansias de más lograron superarlo haciendo al ruso delirar e imaginar todos y cada uno de los colores de la aurora boreal en su mente. Casi en su meta, el cuerpo del nombrado no pudo soportarlo más vertiendo toda _**"**_ _ **su esencia**_ _ **"**_ mientras soltaba un gemido grave aferrándose fuerte sobre el ser "inocente y sensual! provocador de tal acto voraz.

📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _CONTINUARÁ...  
_ 📷📷📷📷📷📷  
*  
*  
*

**-Seccion de Vocabulario (y está bien laaaargo):**

_**1)** **Switch -「** swɪ ʧ **」** : Palabra del inglés que significa "interruptor". ( "Activate MAYOR" !!! XDD como dicen en mi ciudad Cartagena xDDD)_

_**2) Strike -** **「** straɪk **」:** Es origen inglés (puede significar "intento de golpe") pero en cuestiones de deportes **(** Baseball o juego de pelota xD) Un **strike** es el conteo negativo para el turno de un bateador, si el bateador falla al no golpear la pelota, o si le llega a dar pero la pelota no cae dentro de las zonas permitidas (se le suma como Ataque/golpe fallido)... si el bateador tiene 3 Strikes este es "Ponchado"se le da el OUT por default. xD._

_**3) Out**_ **-** _ **「** aʊt __**」:** De origen inglés (Puede traducirse como "Fuera") pero en el Baseball, esta es una jugada dictaminada por el ampáyer. (algo así como el árbitro en el fútbol para que no se hagan bolas xD) este puede retirar a un jugador de la ofensiva en el bate, ya sea que:   
*falle 3 veces en la acción del bateo, *falle al intentar robar una base, * haga un movimiento no permitido.(Literal nuestro Yuuri como pitcher supo ponchar al ruso xD y como bateador lo sacó del estadio xD)_

_4) **Inning -** **「** ɪnɪŋ **」:** Palabra compuesta del inglés para **"** indicar apertura **"** En el baseball cada **apertura** o segmento del juego se manejan por turnos para cada equipo consecutivamente que van al ataque (al bate) o la defensiva (lanzar) cuentan con 9 innings y sus 3 strikes por cada Out que son 3 en total (a diferencia del fútbol no hay contabilización de tiempo, de allí a que los innings sean largos) _

_**5) ¡FINAL, FINAL NO DA MÁS!:** Expresión usada entre los comentaristas del baseball en países de habla hispana para indicar que el inning o el juego en sí "TERMINÓ"_

_6) **DAMN**! **-** **「** dæm **」:** Expresión en inglés que significa ¡Maldita sea!_

_7) **Bravías:** Término español derivado de bravío(ía), en la **tauromaquia** indica la fiereza o tenacidad del toro (es decir que el Víctor de nuestro fic es alguien Indómito o indomable xD ) _

_8) **Ebullición:** en Ciencias Naturales indica cocción o aumento de su temperatura máxima ... pero si nos vamos a enfrentamientos "sean maritales, debates o vainas de cama" es un Estado de agitación - severa profe dando estas clases xDD-_

_9) **Pudibundo:** es aquel o aquella que tiene un pudor exagerado (un sinónimo sería avergonzado o ruborizado :D)_

_10) **Malares:** otra forma para llamar a los **pómulos o mejillas** xD (estos hacen parte de la anatomía huesuda de las mismas) y se puede usar como sinónimo_

**_11) дерьмо_** - _ **「** der'mo **」: P** alabra soes de origen ruso que significa **"mierda" - (** D: ruso pochiiinooo yio no te eduque así!! **)** aunque como todo ser humano, yo me imagino a este señor que de vez en cuando deje aflorar su vocabulario xDDD ojo muy de vez en cuando. __(además ES VÍCTOR, NO YURIO XDD!!!)_

 **_12) Черт! -_ ** _**「** Chert! **」**_ _**-** Otra palabra en ruso que puede significar **"Maldicion"** segun la oración..._

_**13) Gallo jugado :** Expresión coloquial del país de la Champeta, el sombrero vueltiao, la ruana y del ñero (?) que se usa para señalar a alguien que tiene mucha Experiencia "en todos los aspectos de la vida" :v (¿adivinen de donde soy?)..._

_**14) おじいさん -** **「** Ojīsan **」:** De origen japonés, significa **"Abuelo o Anciano",** es de las versiones más formales que hay para tratar a alguien mayor. O_ _jo, aclaro que el_ _**「** Ojīsan **」**_ _difiere del_ **おじさん -** _**「** _ _Ojisan_ _**」(Tio en japonés)** más que todo por la doble entonación de la - i - en el primer "_ _Ojīsan_ _" la cual se representa con Guión corto por encima de la vocal **(**_ _ī **)** _ _y así se evita duplicarla._

_(Yuuri obviamente sabe que víctor no es un anciano, solo dijo eso por molestarlo y porque sabe el drama que arma victor con el cuento de la vejez XD) pude haber usado **ジジ -** **「** jiji **」(viejo solo)** pero es full informal xD y si pongo **くそ** **ジジ** **「** Kusojiji **」** es peor xD (porque **Maldito Viejo** es algo que diría YURIO y como que noooo! xD)_

_**15) Felación:** _ _esta viene del latín **fellatio** , de **fellare** , (al español se traduce como 'chupar') en pocas palabras es el famoso llamado "sexo oral del miembro masculino" (felación es la expresión más formal para referirse a esta práctica de ambos sexos) Víctor para mí es un caballero, más si se trata de Yuuri, pensé mucho la expresión para usarla en el personaje y la sentí adecuada (No creo que víctor sea de los que digan: "hazme una mamada" o "pon tu boca en mi Verga/Polla".) eso es más tipo Yuri Plisetsky xD o Incluso Michell Crispino si me lo llegasen a preguntar xD y no por mala onda.,...solo que Yurio y Michelle son explosivos y su vocabulario es de camionero cuando les sacan la piedra a esos manes jejeje_

_Ni hablar de los **Argots Grotescos** de mi ciudad Cartagena xDDDD (PON ESA "MONDA" EN TU HPTA BOCA) .... NOOOOOOO XDDDDD jajaja (LOL un Champe On ICE Definitivamente NOOO XDDD) akajaajaj aunque sería gracioso jajaja._

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊
> 
> N/de la Shary: Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción.
> 
> Ahora si ¡¡HOLAAAA AL PUEBLO!!! !¿COMO ESTÁN ?! ...yo espero que bien! joder, madre willy que casi muero escribiendo esta madree !!!!! x____x , aunque de vez en cuando a Laura le mostraba avances y que en su momento Mel, me diera consejitos con lo del guión y cierta escena ricolina xD creo que es mi mejor capi escrito (a nivel erótico)
> 
> Para aquellos amigos(as) lectores(as) que decían que los iba a volver a trollear con el R+1+8 , pues les digo que se fregaron xDDD porque ¡SI LO HUBO! ¡Y HASTA CON DIBUJOS MIOS Y TODO AHRREE 
> 
> El capi no está terminado porque me tocó dividirlo, q_q -Le pegan-
> 
> No quise hacer el cuchi-cuchi de ese par "a lo mal" como he visto en otros fics y que la vaina se viera forzada a darse como conejos, desde el inicio del fic me gusta preparar los terrenos y traté de hacerlo de un modo que "se viera Natural" sin perder la personalidad de ambos personajes, (incluso Yuuri en sus arranques pasivo/agresivo no deja de ser Yuuri xDDD.)
> 
> Agradezcan al alcohol que Ambos se zarandearon (?) ok no xDD... un poquito, pero ya ese par se traían las ganitas xD
> 
> AH y sí! el capi 4 tiene sus Artworks /¿les gustaron los dibujos que acompañaron el ambiente?? xDDDDD HAY UN TERCER DIBUJO que muestra la escena de Yuuri haciéndole el ya saben qué xD, pero ajá watta anda pendejo, acásubí su version censurada. pero dejaré el link de la version sin censura disponible:  
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/30547058
> 
> no deberán pagar, pero si les pide que tengan cuenta para verlo. :3
> 
> Y antes que me pregunten, ¡Siiii! ME GUSTA y HE JUGADO EL BASEBALL XDDD, de hecho me gustó relatar parte de este fic con apartados de ese deporte askghksd!! y ya para concluir mi chachara (?)... ya se viene La conclusion de TODO...sobra decir que muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron en esta pequeña idea ... ¿Será que Vitya aguanta la resistencia de Yuuri ? o ¿Será que Yuuri le toca usar Silla de ruedas?
> 
> Nos vemos en la Penúltima Act...Chao pescao! :3
> 
> Muchos saludos !!!


	5. ◊Caricias Profundas◊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary's Povs - ⚠Advertencia⚠: Originalmente este capi constaba de 10.000 palabras, pero por comodidad lo he dividido en 2 partes (esta es su continuacion) y en algun punto de la lectura habrá R+1+8 y escenas bastante explícitas entre los protagonistas, aclarado eso, bajo su responsabilidad si lo leen.
> 
> Ahora, no puedo subir mis dibujos R+1+81 en Wattpad. por consiguiente, deberán verlas aquí desde AO3 y en patreon estarán en alta calidad.

**◊**

  
**E** l líquido espeso, caliente y blanco como la nieve viajaba a través de su garganta con brusquedad. Los gestos de su rostro bermellón (tanto por el bochorno como por el placer) fueron imprescindibles y se notó como cerraba sus ojos con furia al lagrimear un tanto por ello.

Podía sentir las palpitaciones del falo en sus pequeños labios y boca aunque ya lo había retirado, podía sentir el sabor que se calaba en su paladar, lo fue degustando no porque él quisiera o porque le gustase (de por sí la sensación era algo salada más no desagradable), sino por lo sorpresivo que le tomó ese orgasmo en su pareja. Trataba de respirar y tosía un poco para hacerle llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

En cambio Víctor intentaba estabilizarse aún tumbado en la cama tras el esfuerzo hecho. De haber sabido que su fantasía soñada (ahora realizada) sería con una corrida así de magnífica al ser la primera vez de su japonés en esta forma, hace tiempo que se lo hubiera propuesto, definitivamente el sexo oral con Yuuri de por medio, entraría en su repertorio de ahora en adelante.

Quizás de lo único que sí se arrepiente fue que...

bueno no mucho, solo un poquito...

Oh... ¿A quién engaño?

El desgraciado se prendió otra vez con solo verlo, y fue en haber hecho que Yuuri le tocará tragar todo su semen sin darle oportunidad alguna de defenderse. Así que se levantó como pudo, se acercó, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y abrazarlo.

— _Yuuri, ¿Estás bién..._ _?_ — Él aún tosía e intentaba normalizar su respiración. — ** _Черт!,_** _te tragaste todo de golpe._

— _No te preocupes. . .Creo que para ser mi primera vez,_ _s-se sintió bien h-hacerlo y te hice feliz_ _._ —Lo confesó muy apegado a su pecho y el sonrojo de sus orejas lo delataron—. _S_ _í lo que viene "_ ** _es de mí Víctor_** _" no hay problema, ¿verdad?_ —Víctor incrédulo ante ello delineó en boca una sonrisa ladina, lo rodeo con sus brazos, lo obligó a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron ...

— _V-Victor..._ — susurró su nombre muy quedito y enlazó su mano derecha con la ajena. sus ojos acuosos y oscuros anunciaban ansias, esas ansias que a profundidad marcaban pasiones muy vivas para este punto. Su cara denotaba una expresión exótica y belleza descomunal pero también escondía algo más, ese algo que solo aquel nombrado pudo comprender y que ya era muy evidente en Yuuri.

Mas aún cuando el ruso notó su rubor y reacciones en su cuerpo "sensible" producto de lo que acaban de hacer.

 _—_ _Yo t_ _e quiero a tí muy dentro de mi, por favor. —_ Rogó finalmente.

 _—Demonios, Yuuri. —_ Lo silenció, y le dio un beso cargado de afecto, Yuuri solo correspondió del mismo modo o incluso más.

Ambos se daban caricias impregnadas de amor al entregarse a ese placer exquisito, ambos recorrían sus cuerpos entre una danza de manos desesperadas por sentir el tacto ajeno en medio de la oscuridad y la tenue luz de la luna que se podía apreciar por el ventanal de la habitación, dándole un toque íntimo y regocijante. Sus respiraciones al unísono daban una clara señal de cual sincronizados estaban en ese preciso momento y del cual era imposible pensar en detenerse. Víctor dirigió uno de sus toques a los genitales desprotegidos en su pareja y este gimió. Gimió tan suplicante que como pudo, volvió a suplicar en medio de su poca cordura.

— _T-tómame, por favor..._ ** _Tómame_** ** _las veces que quieras._** —Ante el tono delicado y poderoso percibido en sus oídos cual melodía, Víctor se sintió en plenitud, lo acostó en esa cama testigo del encuentro y retiró apropiadamente en ambos lo poco que les quedaba de sus ropas tras el agasajo de palabras hermosas, sus mimos, besos húmedos y estado febril.

Mostrándose como la divinidad de los cielos los trajo por primera vez al mundo, Yuuri no dudó en montarse encima del ruso y en vista que el chico estaba tan fogoso, que no dio balache para que Víctor agarrase el lubricante, Yuuri tomó los dedos de Nikiforov y los humedeció usando su boca como lengua.

Con pericia, Víctor ha de introducir sus dígitos en la entrada ajena, le bastó moverlos un poco (puesto que ya conocía cómo y en qué forma prepararlo) Yuuri se contraía, lagrimeaba placentero demostrándolo en medio de jadeos, sonidos y chillidos.

Cuando hubo suficientes pulsaciones y empujones de parte del ruso, este fue retirando sus dedos uno por uno y Yuuri se agarró firme en la cabecera de la cama. Víctor pretendía usar preservativo pero el japonés en un impulso (y por no querer esperar más) tomó gentilmente la hombría ajena hundiéndola en ese "lugar" y con cuidado, unió su cuerpo al de él, al fin después de mucho, sus almas están conectadas.

— _"E-sto...es demasiado"..._ —Meditó para sus adentros.

En realidad fue tortuoso para él sentir todo ese "grosor" ingresar lentamente cada centímetro de su cavidad anal y que le atravesara como quemadora infernal, para colmo de males, su estrechez no ayudaba a apaciguar nada.

— _"E-esto...es demasiado"..._ —Meditó para sus adentros.

En realidad fue tortuoso para él sentir todo ese "grosor" ingresar lentamente cada centímetro de su cavidad anal y que le atravesara como quemadora infernal, para colmo de males, su estrechez no ayudaba a apaciguar nada.

Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

Víctor lo sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibro, le dio besos cortos y secaba sus lágrimas mientras esperaba a que su príncipe se reacostumbrara al enorme falo dentro de su interior y a su vez, intentaba bromear un poco para alejar de su cabeza esa sensación de flagelo.

— _¿De cuando acá eres tan "Eros", Katsuki?_ — Yuuri no pudo evitarlo, en medio de su quejido, le salió una sonrisa, sonrisa que le pareció lo mas lindo en la vida al mayor de ojos turquesa, puede que la pregunta lo haya hecho en broma pero también era una forma evidente de ver todo lo que aún le faltaba por explorar de su pareja y el cómo lo sorprendía día tras día.

— _Desde que usted Sr. Nikiforov, me enseñó a que debo ser arriesgado._ — eso fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Se sintió dichoso por ser él quien provocaba esos arranques candentes o de dulzura, y siguió aligerando el ambiente con su intento voz "dramática fingida" de sú boca de corazón.

— _¿Dónde quedo mi "inocente" pupilo?, ¡¿Acaso me quieres "acabar"?!_ — eso lo dijo con dobles intenciones.

— _Víctor tonto_. —Río un poco—. _No debí hacerlo de esa forma, pero no podía esperar más._ — y era cierto ya no podía aguarlo más, lo cual abrazó fuertemente a **su hombre** y de un modo muy seductor.— _No teniéndote así frente a mí._ — logró comentar tras varios besos y Víctor también habló en medio de estos

 _—No pienso mentir, lo admito, esa parte de tí en la noche de hoy me deslumbró_ _._ — Dijo descaradamente _—. Pero después no te quejes sí mañana no puedes caminar._

— _¿Y eso importa ahora?—_ Le hizo retroceder la espalda blanca y perlada de su amado a las almohadas que estaban pegadas a la cabecera de la cama y soltó en su idioma natal una frase ya conocida para el.— **_きみ を 愛してる._**

Le dio un beso lleno de amor, el otro también respondió con un _ **" я тебя люблю "**_ del mismo modo, tras decir aquello con sinceridad ambos comenzaron con devoción lo que habían anhelado por tanto tiempo tras una promesa, era lo único que necesitaban en estos momentos, solo pensar en ellos y entregarse totalmente el uno al otro.

La necesidad de ser uno aún en medio de sus instintos no les impedía afirmar con seguridad que el "acto de amor" no solo es la unión dos cuerpos, sino que ambos entreguen sus corazones mutuamente con afecto y cariño, en la capacidad de dar y recibir, en mostrar ternura y dureza, de entregarse y acoger al otro del mismo modo o el deseo de dominar y ser dominados de forma respetuosa, (incluso hacerle saber la posesividad hasta cierto punto), de tener la confianza y el miedo en sus venas, de amarse en libertad, de mantener grandeza y brillos de pequeñez...

Todo eso implicaba ese acto sublime.

**◊◊**

**《** _Podemos ser totalmente nosotros mismos cuando ahondamos mucho más allá de la piel desnuda y expuesta._ **》**

  
**E** l rechinar de la cama era uno de los tantos sonidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación lujosa a parte del chapoteo y el contoneo de caderas a ritmo progresivo hechos por el más joven de los dos demostraba espontaneidad, y su voz aunque que la intentará ahogar era un dulce cantar fino cuando lograba estremecerse por aquella virilidad del ruso dentro de él.

Entre más vibraciones sintiera y ajetreo realizará encima del otro, el aumento cardíaco se le aceleraba a borbotones , su agarre frente a la cabecera de la imponente cama Size-king perdían fuerza... En especial cuando el caballero procedente de Rusia decía sutiles frases...Frases que lo derretían desde lo más profundo de su alma.

"Recuerda siempre que eres el tesoro más valioso que tengo"

"¡Te llevaré al las estrellas sí es necesario!"

"!Te deseo inmensamente!"

"Nunca lo olvides"

"Sé mío, Yuuri"

Entre otras (algunas bellas y otras muy subidas de tono) las cuales alardeaba en perfecto inglés, francés o ruso, y eran manejadas con tal pragmática que hasta el poeta más grande quedaba pequeño ante la tenacidad y coquetería de Nikiforov. Todo esto, recobrando la relación con el cuerpo y la unidad de este con la mente y la paz brindada, todo eso pensando en el dueño de su todo y su nada, despertando sus sentidos y encontrado bienestar y alegría en su lucha diaria de cada día junto con él.

Para Yuuri, ese detalle era de las cosas que más le gustaban al intimar con alguien como Víctor (aunque le hiciera ruborizar hasta la médula del pudor que poco o nada ya casi nada le quedaba) Por un momento, Yuuri soltó el apoyo que tenía al inicio encontrándose en las manos y hombros fuertes de su ídolo adorado.

Cerró sus ojos al aumentar con más fiereza su vaivén desmedido, para ese momento su juicio fue nublado por la ola nueva de sensaciones.

**— _Haa~~Haa~~ Mmmhhhnggg~~ Vik..Viku-to- ru... Yo no...No podré controlar mi v-voz...¡Nhgg~~!_** —El gemido se escuchaba esplendoroso, como nunca lo hubiese pensado.

Víctor disfrutaba a sus anchas el poder acariciar tal perfección teniendolo encima de él con total libertad.

— _Yuuri no te contengas, déjalo salir, no me prives de oir tu voz._ —Mencionaba aquel hombre con voz ronca y agitada—. _Has música para mí usando tu cuerpo como instrumento_ _._ — y remató con su aliento tan cerca de su cuello que le provocaba un escalofrío intenso. Sus sentidos estaban nublados, era algo de otro mundo.

 _—Yuuri eres tan bello._ — atacó sin remordimiento toda la piel expuesta sobretodo sus duros y firme pezones, los tocó, los apretó, incluso los succiono como quisiera y a su antojo—. Dí mi nombre una vez más.

Tenerle así era una maldición predeterminada, y estaba al límite aferrándose al ruso.

 _—_ ** _¡Vic-tor...No pares...Ammhg~!_** _—_ obedeció por inercia estando en su cúspide, y no dejaba de decir su nombre entrecortadamente.

De pronto el japonés no midió sus propios movimientos y uno de ellos fue tan brusco que logró rozar una zona muy susceptible...

 _—_ **_¡¡¡Ahhg!!!_ **

— _¿Te gustó allí?_ —Arremetió contra su parte trasera.

Ese punto encandilaba su lado salvaje, y en respuesta los músculos del muchacho se contrajeron y clavó sus uñas apretándolas la espalda ancha fornida de este. Gruño un poco, pero poco le importó porque ahora solo le interesaba una cosa... Su Yuuri.

 _—A-allí... ¡Mhg!_ _—_ sollozó en medio de su súplica y el otro se jactó al verlo de esa manera.

— _Dilo apropiadamente, quiero escucharlo. —_ Amagó a sacarlo para seguir con su tortura maquinada pero el chico encima suyo no le dejó y se hundió nuevamente provocando un nuevo nivel de dolor.

— _ **¡QUE ME FOLLES ALLÍ!, ¡HAZLO POR FAVOR!**_ _—_ Desesperado y llorando tras haberlo hecho.

Una vez escuchado aquello, el de cabellos rubios y de color cenizo claro se dejó de juegos y salió un generoso **"** _¡Perfect!_ ** _"_** **,** río y tomó el mando al posicionar a Yuuri encima suyo, de modo que ambos se pudieran mover como quisieran especialmente aquel de Rasgos orientales.

 _—Ya es_ _hora de darte placer.—_ Eso fue lo último que se oyó de sus labios, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Víctor, lo atacó.

El agite fue coordinado, algo casi exacto, Yuuri subía y bajaba con frenesí y posesividad seguido de un Víctor dominante que dejaba a su paso, mordidas, moretones y chupetones de batalla como prueba de haber ganado esa guerra en el cuerpo de piel nívea, abrazados sin remedio ya no se pertenecían esbozando todo lo que tenían guardado hasta exteriorizarlo a viva voz.

— ** _!Vitya¡... ¡Vit-Vitya!_**

— ** _¡Dime, Y-Yuurii!_**

— ** _¡Ya n-no pue-do más!_** ** _¡V-voy a t-terminar! Ahhh_** _~~_ — siguió con su ritmo y gritó agudo, sin pena alguna a lo que el ruso solo pudo responderle un _**"¡Hagámoslo juntos, bebé!"**_ **,** el japonés siguió hasta donde su energía lo permitió al igual que su acompañante, las últimas sacudidas profundas y fuertes hizo que ambos drenaran todo y perdieran sus fluidos de manera abismal y melódica, (el primero vertió toda su semilla por segunda vez ahora dentro de esa escultura angelical y el segundo manchó de blanco todo su vientre y el su amante don Juan) concluyendo así el esperado cortejo amoroso...

**D** espués de esa muestra de amor, los dos hombres se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar fuerzas, sobra decir que la sinfonía armónica de sus respiraciones era al inicio irregular y se fue acompasando al tratar de estar tranquilos.

Yuuri al ser quien más trabajó de los dos, cayó a los brazos ajenos y aun agitado, Víctor le dedicó tiernos mimitos en su nariz respingada o su frente la cual estaba cubierta por parte de sus hebras negras y sedosas.

inhalaba el dulce aroma que expelía su pequeño tesoro, uno invaluable y simplemente lo atrajo mucho más para sí en un abrazo protector...Yuuri se sorprendió un poco por la acción tan repentina, pero al instante se serenó en medio de su agotamiento temporal y se dejó hacer en esa felicidad.

El ruso mantenía un sonrisa boba cual infante que ha hecho algo a escondidas y no se conduele de nada, era algo surreal, se sentía flotar en el aire, y llenarse de una alegría indescriptible al tener tan cerca a ese ser humano que le entregó todo.

¿Increíble no?, el mismo muchacho que demostró audacia erótica hace unos momentos sea el mismo que esté ahora como lindo cachorrito ingenuo y soñoliento descansando en su pecho. (y que obviamente, el canalla frentón disfrutó) ¡Ah! pero esperen, esto no termina aquí...

Quizás el _round_ fue de maravilla, solo que ese vergajo lobo insaciable y lastimado en su ego (por las bromas a su persona) ¡QUERÍA MÁS!.

La mano elegante del mayor rozó la barbilla pequeña de Yuuri e hizo que le observará, Víctor le miró con galantería tras hablarle.— _Estuviste delicioso príncipe, más ardiente que nunca._ —Lo beso firme y sus manos pasaron a los glúteos, a Yuuri eso le arrancó un bonito suspiro, uno largo seguido de un bajito **_"_** _Tú también fuiste estupendo_ ** _"_** y Víctor continuó _—._ _Pero ni creas que va a quedar así, todavía mi orgullo sigue herido y debo remediarlo._ —Lo giró poniéndolo debajo de él y abrió las piernas esbeltas y atléticas de Yuuri para que este lo recibiera (por debajo, agradeció a Minako y las espartanas clases de ballet que le dio a su pupilo en su momento, porque el "elongamiento" que adquirió en todas las articulaciones era impresionante) El otro si quiera se inmutó en hacer o contradecir nada, era muy consciente que tras sus palabras (aunque fuesen en gracia) no tendría un perdón tan de fácil.

— _Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello. —_ Víctor complacido por la actitud encontrada en Yuuri se preparó cual torero listo para correr al ruedo y dio su veredicto. _—Prometí hacerte mío hasta que pierdas tu resistencia y esa promesa si la pienso cumplir._ _—_ Profundizó el beso a lo francés y lo profano de golpe ahogando el quejido ajeno por unos segundos y después se separo para arremeter contra él con fuerza sacando y metiéndolo a su antojo. _—Mmmmh... tan profundo y cálido para mí._

 _—_ _ **¡Dios! ¡Mhggg!**_ _—_ El desgarro en su voz ya era notorio, giro su rostro, y cerró sus piernas a la cintura del lobo veterano al jadear por el éxtasis y el escozor que sentía en sus entrañas _—._ _ **¡Tómame una vez más**_ ** _!_** _—_ Y no pudo seguir, los dedos depravados sobre su piel expuesta lo terminaron silenciando.

La leyenda del hielo cuyas facciones eran Eslavas/Orientales, entraba sin miedo a esa "cueva" cuya ruta conocía al derecho y al revés, escribía sin vergüenza sus letras en liquido "blanco" con puros te amo, te quiero y adoro en cada hoja descubierta. Yuuri era su libro y Víctor se consideraba la pluma y el escritor que marcaba el ritmo en esta historia.

El filo de su "navaja" era eficaz, cortaba sin vehemencia el interior delicado que consumía en efervescencia, Yuuri sacó los pocos bríos que le restaban intentando acercar su mano a él, la vista del mirar azul anticipó su jugada y la atrapó antes de que no lograra sostenerse y tras ello, dijo con hilo de voz débil y aterciopelada un: _—_ _Quédate a mi lado y no me dejes nunca._

 ** _"¿_** _Como puedes ser tan cruel y hermoso a la vez_ ** _?"..._** _ **—**_ Fue todo lo que infiere mentalmente Nikiforov, esa proposición le invitaba a seguir un camino juntos, a recorrerse y no hacerse daño _,_ un mundo de cristal que solo podrá romperse si al final uno de los dos perece como lo manda la ley de la vida, en definitiva es una llama que desea mantener por la eternidad. Puso su mejor cara y le transmitió seguridad al darle su respuesta _—. Siempre estaré contigo y no pienso dejarte aunque me lo pidas_ _._

**E** se juramento lo selló con un beso cándido en esa liviana mano que sostiene en la suya.

Seguidamente mandó otro beso en su cuello y como broche de oro, soltó un sagaz empujón dándole en el punto exacto donde el pequeño quedó paralizado del goce. Debido a que aún se encontraba cansado Víctor pudo hacer con Yuuri lo que se le vino en gana y siendo sinceros, Yuuri estaba más concentrado dejarse consentir y disfrutar de los poemas pasionales que cierto ruso le mascullaba en su oído (aunque en ocasiones se resistía) que en quejarse...

📷📷📷📷📷📷  
CONTINUARÁ...   
📷📷📷📷📷📷  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Seccion de Vocabulario (y está bien laaaargo):
> 
> 1) Pragmática: De lo que yo sé (como "profe re-fail" de inglés y español) es que hace parte de la lingüística, y de otras como la comunicación y la psicolingüística, y que se interesa por el cómo el contexto influye en la interpretación del significado y del uso del lenguaje. mmm les recomiendo leer a Searle, Austin, Sperber, Wilson, y Grice si desean ahondar el tema. Especialmente Grice y su "Principio cooperativo" (Víctor, es alguien que lee y analiza todo con antelación, así que sabe cómo y cuándo usar las palabras exactas según la situación, cuando lean a Grice... ¡Me van a entender!...MALDITO RUSO HIJO DE SU MÁRE xD)
> 
> 2) Concupiscencia: significa el deseo que alguien tiene por bienes materiales o terrenos, pero a nivel de deseo sexual este indica que puede ser exacerbado o desordenado (ni Yuuri y ni Víctor tienen control en sus instintos si se reprimen xD). 
> 
> ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊
> 
> N/de la Shary: ¡Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción!
> 
> Ahora si ¡¡HOLAAAA AL PUEBLO!!! !¿COMO ESTÁN ?! ...yo espero que bien! joder, y al fin termino con esta mendiga escena y su rebeteo. XD nooo, esta es una de las razones por la cual no escribo lemon o cosas muy serias.
> 
> Durante el viaje a casa tuve fallas con esta plataforma x.x pero ya mero lo.subo en AO3 y sí! el capi 5 tiene sus Artworks pero ajá, ya saben watta anda pendejo, y tocó subir el resto sin censura por AO3 por si gustan verlos 7u7
> 
> Nos vemos en la última Act...Chao pescao! :3
> 
> Muchos saludos !!!


	6. ♢¡ACABADO!♢ - [Capitulo Final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary's Povs - ⚠Advertencia⚠: En cierta parte de la lectura habrá R18 BL y escenas bastante explícitas entre los protagonistas, aclarado eso, bajo su responsabilidad si lo leen.
> 
> Por politicas de Wattpad, no podré subir algunas ilustrraciones Nsfw aquí por ello, los o las que deseen ver los sin censura, deberan ir a Ao3.
> 
> De antemano este capítulo se la dedico a @@AkaiTsuki079 xD porque siempre estuvo al pendiente del progreso del fic (la abraza)
> 
> Ahora si los dejo con el Capi DRAMAMÓN-SABROSÓN ! XD

◊ ♤ ◊ ♤ ◊ ♤

_**San Petersburgo, Rusia** _ _**04:30 A.M.** _

**L** a madrugada siguió con los "cantos vocales" desde la " **A** hhh~~" hasta la " **U** uuhh~~ "en arpegios y tonadas armónicas ensordecedoras de par en par, por dos personas que transmitían sus relaciones interpersonales y carnales mutuas de todas las formas posibles en el nombre del amor.

Amor de dos individuos, amor sufrido y benigno mencionado en muchos libros, hasta en la biblia; ese amor que todo lo cree, espera, soporta en medio de la eternidad absoluta y el cual es recíproco y bendito a todo sentimiento real. Cuyo único deseo es estar con aquel que ha juzgado su desarrollo como persona para su prevalencia en la vida, y como toda necesidad humana, es muy importante... y... y... ¡Ok

¡Ya esta bueno de habladurías! ¿A quién engaño...?

Ese par se excedió "de amor" por largo tiempo y cabe destacar que el personal del hotel casi llamaba a la policía por los escándalos hallados en dicha habitación pero una vez que escucharon ciertas "líneas sugerentes" en una mezcla rara de idiomas ataron los cabos sueltos y hacían como si no estuviese pasando. . . nada de nada.

Reitero y afirmó, que nada. . . **¡ES NADA!**

Para la última faena (de muchas), gran parte de la tensión sexual que traían contenidas ambos competidores por esas arduas jornadas laborales fueron resueltas.

¡Pero vaya precio alto a pagar  
y todo gracias, a que la resistencia del corderito indefenso japonés fue, "mortalmente titánica"!

De hecho, estamos por ver en estos momentos al joven, en acción:

El candente Katsuki, estaba pegado a la cama boca abajo (en cierta postura "en cuatro" adorablemente cautivadora y con una elasticidad envidiable), soltaba estrepitosamente dejos lujuriosos por instinto a cada arrumaco directo a su "desflore glorioso".

Sobra decir que este niño era literalmente "un pozo sin llenadera".

— ** _¡Más!... ¡Dame Más Vityaaa!... ¡Dame duro con todo lo que tengas!... ¡¡Ahhh!!._**

— _"¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando?!, ¡Me vás a matar!"_. **..** —Dedujo en sus pensamientos el pobre lobo tirando a perro chandoso moribundo que ya estaba casi seco (y no por falta de agua) todo por jugar a ser el "super semental"

Nikiforov estaba detrás de él desfogando cual alma en pena y deseando con todas las fuerzas de que esto sea suficiente para ambos. Sí su Yuuri le volviera a pedir un nuevo round (puesto que su lado racional se había esfumado por completo), solo diría que Dios, la Virgen y el Espíritu Santo se apiaden de él o tendría una **MUERTE SÚBITA** adelantada por parte del "Incubo" drenador.

Ahhhh...Pero él señor, es terco; por más que haya excedido su máximo tope, y que su pene pidiera a gritos ¡Auxilio!... no iba a dejar que su honor de galán se viera en tela de juicio.

Perdónalo señor, porque este ruso no sabe lo que hace...

En lo que nos compete a usted (querido lector o lectora) y a mí (como su narrador acompañante) he de recordarles, que ya antes elevamos algunas plegarias por una trinchera, ahora volvamos a orar por "ese soldado" que está apunto de caer como buen héroe sin capa.

— _¡Vityaa!, Mhhhg....Ha~~_

— _¡Y-yuuri!_

— _Estoy por venirme...mhg !!!_

— _Yo tambien...Ahh~_

Dos o tres sacudidas de alto calibre fueron idóneas para alcanzar el clímax, los dos dieron su último aliento y soltaron todo en ese gemido orgasmeante al unísono. Sus cuerpos no opusieron presión y se dejaron caer poco a poco a los brazos de morfeo, el gran paquete super dotado del ruso estaba hinchado como un globo por toda la actividad física y debió esperar al menos quince o veinte minutos a que este se desinflamara. Cuando al fin el de cabello platinado logró "despegarse apropiadamente", su príncipe se revolcó y su cara delataba la incomodidad.

— _Ahh~~_ —Sollozó dolido y complacido al tiempo victor se preocupó en ese instante y sin dudar preguntó sobre su estado.

— _¡¿Yuuri, te hice daño?!,¡¿Estás bien?!_

— _Lo...lo estoy... es solo que ... aún tengo la sensación de tenerte adentro y no puedo evitarlo._ _—_ ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, con la intensidad en la que ese par demostró su querer salvaje era lógico para Yuuri sentir sus entrañas con ese "no sé qué" aún después de separarse.

Víctor volvió a respirar trás esa respuesta, el aludido pensó sobre sus actos, se había pasado de piña esta vez y estaba seguro que su pequeño demonio con piel de oveja no podrá moverse en todo lo que resta del dia y si hablamos de su propia persona, tampoco; y en caso de hacerlo, estaría con un par de bolsas con hielo en cierta zona por la inflamación.

Ehh, vaya cosita, ¿no?...

Soltó un suspiró pesado, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y acomodó al joven de hebeas color azabache en una manera que los dos puedan verse frente a frente, le recitó palabras llenas de dulzura al son de los movimientos delicados de su mano en su espalda, giró su cuerpo un momento al lado contrario para tomar su reloj rolex, faltaban pocas horas para que dieran paso a lo que sería las primeras luces del amanecer. Mientras aquello ocurría, él solo se limitaba a observar con plenitud al hombre que hizo suyo en contadas ocasiones (aunque casi muere por ello), al hombre cual juró amar y hacerlo sentir amado aún sí los dos tuvieran discusiones pequeñas o fuertes como toda pareja pero que en medio de todo buscan una sana solución. Ese de pestañas largas y finas, piel blanca como la nevada y de figura grácil que hace caer a cualquiera que esté a su alrededor.

"Todo un tazón de cerdo que enamora a hombres o mujeres" pero que ya tiene dueño que se llama Víctor y se apellida Nikiforov.

El corazón del ruso estallaba de la emoción con solo mencionarlo, ¿Como obligarías a tú propio ser a dejar de sentir algo que es inevitable?, ¡Si!, llámenlo romántico, lunático, dramático o hasta anticuado pero era forma en que él podía expresarse de tal monumento frente a sus ojos. Ojos que poco a poco fueron cediendo al sueño.

— _Vaya noche... Hoy_ _este bello durmiente me manejó a su antojo._ —Una línea sonriente se había formado en la comisura de sus labios mientras delineaba con sus dedos el rostro apacible del menor y en último bostezo logró decir un—: _Gracias por amarme, Yuuri._ —Y así dio paso a un dulce soñar.

**◊ ♤ ◊ ♤ ◊ ♤**

_**San Petersburgo, Rusia** _ _**10:00 A.M. - (minutos antes)** _  
_Versión de Yuuri_ _._

**L** a segunda ciudad más poblada de Rusia que fue fundada por el Zar "Pedro el Grande", llena de de lugares y otros monumentos de sus alrededores considerados Patrimonio de la Humanidad, recibió el nuevo día sobre nevados despampanantes y el rigor del hielo marcando el clima fulminador, cual fresco para algunos que gozan en la sazón del seco estío, para otros quienes no están acostumbrados les podría resultar ser tan inclemente que los peñascos duros se doblegan sin más.

Digamos que algo así fue lo que experimentó Yuuri al sentir la ausencia de calor y la protección que emanaba aquel caballero de cabellos color plata vigilante de sus sueños y ladrón de su alma. El ventanal estaba abierto y la brisa helada le caló aún debajo del manto cálido que llevaba puesto y su cuerpo se retorció en respuesta.

Aparte de aquello, el bullicio leve de las ollas y sartenes no pasó por alto a sus oídos por lo que hizo que su despertar fuera perezoso, no quería, pero se dió a la tarea de hacerlo. Largó un bostezo flojo (uno muy flojo en verdad), sus iris cafés poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a la luz, trato de estirar su cuerpo y todo le dolió, sus extremidades y huesos crujieron como nunca.

Aparentemente una aplanadora pasó sobre él (Made in Rusia si me preguntan), todavía su cerebro no estaba del todo activado y un pequeño punzón de cabeza no se hizo esperar.

— _¡Ay...!_ —Se masajeó su sien mientras intentaba poner algo de orden a sus ideas—. _¿Qué rayos pasó ayer para que me sienta... "así"?_

Se preguntó para sí mismo en voz menuda y casi nula, se sobaba su garganta, está le ardía y se le dificulta hablar.

— _¡¿Y p-por estoy d-desnudo?!—_ concluyó al ver con sus ojos totalmente abiertos los mordiscos, moretones y chupetones entre rojos y violetas. Angustiado, el chico trató de hacer memoria—. _Y-yo, ayer recuerdo hablar con Víctor, y tomamos una copa y luego...._ —Yuuri sin medir los estragos en sí mismo, intentó ponerse de pie y entonces... ¡Cayó!

Cayó como costal de papas a penas quiso dar un paso al suelo... "Bambi" recién nacido, le dicen.

— _¡Ahh!, ¿Pero qué...?_ —El ardor que sintió en su parte trasera lo puso en alerta llegandole imágenes borrosas de lo que pudo haber pasado—. _¡_ _Oh no!,¡no, no y no!_

Ultra sonrojado hasta las orejas, se tocó allí en su entrada con mucha cautela para dar veredicto a sus sospechas y un líquido espeso con toques blancuzcos le escurría de este hasta llegar a sus muslos y parte de sus piernas. El gemidito pequeño salió de su boca y por reflejo sus manos taparon algo de su rostro.

— _¡_ _Esto no puede ser!_ —Y allí recién se dio cuenta que él y Víctor, lo hicieron.— _ **¡¡Y terminó dentro de mí!!**_ — vale recordar que no fue una, ni dos veces, fueron más de tres (casi llegando a seis) veces para ser exactos.

**◊ ♤ ◊ ♤ ◊ ♤**

**_San Petersburgo, Rusia_ ** **_9:30 A.M. - (media hora antes)_ **  
_Versión_ _de Víctor._

**S** i hablamos del mismo acontecimiento, un ruso enamoradizo se había levantado con frescura. Lo primero que vieron sus zafiros fue el dulce dormitar del príncipe, feliz por ello, se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en su frente

 _—Buenos días, amor._ —Dijo en tono de voz relajante—. _Es hora de que despiertes._ —Completó riendo un poco al ver como Yuuri se removía con un gesto bastante aniñado y un susurro muy quedito diciendo un: _"No quiero", "hace frío"_

El mayor de los dos, se percató que su voz estaba realmente ronca por todos los gritos dados en su nombre, y se hizo una nota mental de llamar al servicio a la habitación más tarde para que le mandaran medicinas para la garganta y también desinflamatorios _(su niño los vá a necesitar sí pretende practicar su patinaje al día siguiente)_ Después de observarle descansar por dos minutos más, Víctor sacaba fuerzas para mover todo su ser de la cama, pues todavía estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Caminar fue muy dificultoso (su amigo fiel de batalla se encontraba empotrado y no es para menos, que Yuuri le pidiera hacerlo casi toda la madrugada fue descabellado) se vio en el espejo, y pudo observar el desastre que Katsuki había hecho en él, marcas y arañazos por todos lados, especialmente su espalda y nalgas pero al rememorar todo lo que disfrutó, pensó para sí un: _"Valió la pena y no me arrepiento"._

Se pego un duchazo rápido, y sin hacer mucho ruido se puso solamente un pantalón largo de color gris muy holgado, su cabello aun estaba mojado o sin peinar y para evitar goteos en el piso poseía encima suyo la toalla alrededor de su cuello y los extremos de esta llegaban a los pectorales.

Se dirigió a la cocina y trató de hacer un desayuno ligero como sencillo para cierto dormilón.

¡¿Que esperaban mujeres y hombres de poca fé?!, ¿qué quemara la cocina como en el resto de historias que abundan por ahí?

¡Sépanlo! ¡Acá el señor si sabe cocinar!, ¡y lo hace bien rico a como mueve su "ya saben qué"!

¿Así o más explícito...? ¡Conste que la autora hizo dibujos!

Siguiendo con la historia, optó por unos Omelettes, son sencillos como nutritivos, y el plus de los vegetales, seguro le daban un toque dietético para lo que pretendía hacer (Yuuri no podrá comer cosas deliciosas hasta después de su presentación, de allí a que los preparase de esa forma). Prendió el fogón de la estufa, Calientí la sartén antiadherente a fuego medio que tenía a la mano y en un tazón, batió los huevos con algo de leche, y sazonó con sal y pimienta.

Derritió la mantequilla en el sartén, el olor que salía de allí era delicioso, y lo puso de buen humor, el resto de ingredientes no se hicieron esperar, vertió los hongos, tomates y los pimientos, previamente cortados en julianas; al llegar casi casi en su punto de cocción, adicionó los cebollines y también la mezcla de huevos y cocinó dos minutos más.

Finalmente agregó el queso mozzarella descremado y al derretirse; él señor con maestría voltea el omelette para que se cocine del otro lado.

El mismo proceso lo hizo para su porción, los colocó en dos platos los decoró, corto pan francés en rodajas e hizo jugo de naranja. Desayuno digno para su príncipe de cristal y obviamente para el rey del hielo; parece que las clases especiales en el restaurant "Le Petit Eros" (ahora "Agape") de la propia mano de un tal "Ramsayforov" que resultó ser primo lejano... ¡Dieron sus frutos!

De solo imaginar la cara de alegría de su pedacito de felicidad cuando le viera con su bandeja en mano, le daría mil años de vida hasta que un sonido estrepitoso puso sus sentidos bien prestos, dejó la bandeja a un lado y como alma que lleva el diablo apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al cuarto, y Víctor lo vio en el suelo.

**◊ ♤ ◊ ♤ ◊ ♤**

_**San Petersburgo, Rusia** _ _**10:05 A.M. - (Presente)** _

**E** s acá donde estamos nuevamente con nuestros protagonistas juntos y el cómo ambas versiones se juntan para dar el final de este desenlace. Él señor de melena peli-plateada se fue acercando y su expresión facial tenía un semblante serio.

— _¿Yuuri, qué crees que haces?_

— _Eso mismo te pregunto..._ _ **¡VÍCTOR NIKIFOROV!**_

— _"Ah...mierda"..._ _—_ Su seriedad se esfumó como el color de su piel, el panorama no pintaba nada bueno para el ruso tras aquella firmeza que mostraba el amor de su vida; pocas veces le veía hablar así, y cuando le mencionaba por su nombre y apellido completo, eso queridos lectores...

Eso es "Matanza asegurada"

— _¿Y ahora qué pasó, M-mí cielo?_ —Le preguntó como quien no quiera la cosa haciéndose el loco, más que nada para saber el "por qué" de su encabronamiento al tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y lo acomodaba en la cama.

— ** _¡¡¿Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARME?!!... ¡¡¡¿TONTO VICTOR?!!!_**...

_Sxf: ¡¡PUM!!_

Eso fue el golpe directo de un almohadazo en toda su frente.

— _¡Hey, ¡eso dolió, Yuuri! ¿Por qué me pegas?_

  
— _ **¿¿AHHH??, ¡¡¿QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE?**_ ** _!!_** —Olvidándose de toda queja de su magullado cuerpo, le encaró como toro bravo haciendo alarde de su "resistencia" propiamente natural y Víctor, por cada paso que daba su adversario, retrocedía como ternero listo para degollar. — _Okey, señor "_ _semental_ _" te lo voy a recordar con lujos y detalles._ —Segundo almohadazo del día y esta vez fue en su soldadito de "plomo" dejandole seco de todo aullido.

— _Prometiste solo una simple champagne, ¡solo una!..._ _ **¡¡PERO NOOOOOOOOO!!...**_ _ **¡¡ÉL SEÑOR ABUSÓ DESCARADAMENTE DE MÍ FALTA DE TOLERANCIA AL ALCOHOL Y AHORA ME SIENTO CON EL CULO ADOLORIDO!!!**_

 **"** _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaaa_ _ **"**_ **...** —La mente del ruso solo podía repetir aquella palabra, ohhh ¡ahora si la cagó!.

— _Y lo peor es que me mordiste y no bastandote eso, te corriste varias veces dentro de mi_ ** _. ¡¡¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!!!_**

— _Cariño, y-yo juro que intenté pero me fue imposible y menos, cuando estás en fase "Eros"..._ _ **¡Whooaaa!**_ —Le ha sabido esquivar un intento de golpe a Katsuki con su arma letal por un pelo —. _Me fue inevitable no ceder antes tus encantos! y..._ _¡_ ** _Maldición!_** —Se agacho en el momento justo en el que ataca de nuevo con el arsenal esponjado de la suite—. _¡Lo siento!, enserio,_ _ **¡Perdóname la vida!**_ —Declaró cobardemente pero a palabras huecas, oídos sordos y eso experimentaba Yuuri, después de tal cosa, hubo otro almohadazo, y otro, y otro más, miles de almohadas cayéndole en "veinte" de manera eufórica e iracunda.

Bien sabía que "la follada con alcohol" le saldría por un ojo, no esperaba esa reacción en su amor; más cuando lo haces de modo delicioso. Que te ocurran cosas de este calibre, está como para mear pobremente y no echar gota.

Entre insultos en japonés e inglés o que el ruso huyera de estos, su pie dio una mala pisada, y en el momento que Yuuri le agarró una parte de sus pantalones para evitar que huyera a toda costa, este cayó como piedra a la cama quedando de espaldas ante Yuuri, desnudo mostrando sus bien formados duraznos rosados (y con un"Vic-junior" aún hinchado y liberado), su lamento no se hizo esperar debido al impacto por el cual se dio en la cama.

Katsuki, se percató que al menos él no fue el único con "magulladuras" de esa noche copas, esa noche loca; y empezó a maquinar en su cabeza algo jodido.

Víctor, giró para verle la cara a su "tierno cazador" y pedir clemencia pero como dicen por ahí:

_《Siempre hay un nivel de "_ _tortura_ _" que supera todas las expectativas...》_

Yuuri Katsuki se ha sabido montar encima de su escultural cuerpo tallado por los mismísimos dioses nórdicos como gato acechando al ratón. Pero no cualquier gato, ¡Él era uno de pedigrí y de gustos dignaamente refinados!

La mirada penetrante y afilada de su pupilo le hizo dar un fuerte escalofrío por todas las vertebras de su columna, y aunque el chico mantenía aparentemente una mirada "dulce" a la vista de cualquiera...

Nikiforov es él único que conocía toda intención explícita de tras de aquella sonrisa, sonrisa que al instante pasó a ser ladina y maliciosa.

¡Mayday!, ¡Mayday!, ¡El veterano de guerra está en graves problemas!

— _Y-yuu..Y-yuuri, bebé ... ¡Te lo juro que no fue mi intención!...sea lo que sea que estés...pen..._

— _Cierra la boca, Vic-to-ru._

El encare fue tan sutil y el tono empleado por Yuuri fue tan siniestro, que Víctor solo pudo limitarse a sentir un fuerte miedo, ese ya no era su lindo cerdito, era su lado "EROS EMPUTADO" hablando por él.

Aún estando encima suyo, fue acomodando sus piernas y glúteos torneados hasta que dió con el (Amigo hinchado) de su pareja; este se quejó tortuosamente por el movimiento provocado... Más Yuuri era cruel, y si ya demostró serlo en el GPF de barcelona... ahora lo será elevado al cuadrado.

¿Quizás al cubo?

— _Ohhh, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_ —Ha hecho alusión al compañero de batalla del ruso y este tragó duro. — _Aca veo al culpable de mí "_ _enojo_ _"... No negaré que me encanta, pero ayer "_ _ **Mí**_ _" coach, fue un niño malo, muy pero muuuuuy malo, ¿Cómo debería castigarte?_

— _C-ca-cas-tigarme?_ _ **¡GYAAHGG!**_ _¡Yuu~ri, e-espera,_ _ **Ahhhg**_ _!_

__

En realidad lo que está de capa caída son aquellos apretones intencionales que su lindo y maléfico bebé le daba a su miembro. Todo estaba descontrolado, del coñazo.

En otras circunstancias Víctor estaría en la gloria cuál viña de luxus y del descaro por este tipo de juegos, pero no lo era, y simplemente no está en condiciones (Vic junior sufre), además, sabe que su Yuuri... está cabreado y que él lo tuviera a sú merced (aprovechando su punto débil en estos momentos) ¡Era la desgracia!

Le ató como pudo sus brazos con algunas sábanas a la cabecera apreciando su descuido por dejarse llevar. ya habiendo capturado a sú víctima en cabalidad, se dispuso a seguir con el martirio.

— _Aún no escucho respuesta, señor entrenado~~ooor_ _..._ — Mientras más le zarandeaba con sus manos pequeñas y gráciles en toda su hombría o a él mismo de manera sensual , el Lobo siberiano se agitaba con su respiración y se le dificultaba tragar su propia saliva.

Los jadeos, el ultraje (¡Siiii!... Según Nikiforov, eso fue violación a su persona aunque no lo parezca !de replay!) más las insinuaciones, eso fue matandolo lenta y dolorosamente, llevando al límite todo lo que podía soportar.

— _Y-yuuri cariño, re-recapacita, a-apiadate de mí_... _ **Ahh дерьмо!!!.**_...—Ese quejido salió del alma. 

Pero la torura no terminaba allí, hay veces que es mejor reirse o en su caso prepararse para lo que se viene, Yuuri estaba decidido a joder a Víctor con lo que más estaba temiendo... y lo comprobó con las palabras salidas por propia boca de su Japonés.

— _Creo que ya sé cual sería el castigo más adecuado para tí , y para este "_ _grandulón_ _" de aqu_ _í_ _..._ —lo arremetió placentero con su mano derecha y logró sacarle un gemido muy, pero muy sucio en todos los sentidos, y justo en ese instante, todas y cada una de las alarmas del ruso se prendieron.

— _ **O.M.G!,**_ _¡Acaso pretendes hacer que yo...!_ — _y un "¡sí!" se concretó cuando el contrario asintió con su cabeza o habló._

— _¡Quiero que me rompas con toda tu fuerza!_ _ **... ¡AQUÍ Y AHORA!**_

— ** _¡_** _ **¿**_ _ **ESPERA?! ¡¿QUE?! ¡NOOOOOOO!!**_ ...—¡Listo!, está "Acabado"

 **《** A-C-A-B-A-D-O **》**

 **S** u sueño añorado por mucho tiempo de querer ver a Yuuri tomar la iniciativa, que lo cabalgara cual salvaje y siendo Víctor quien le penetrase (porque ese era el objetivo), ahora no era tan grato por obvias razones.

¿Cómo carajos el sexo que por primera vez en su jodida vida podría darse de maravilla, podría terminar siendo "el polvo" cósmico de la muerte? ...

¡Si! a ese nivel llegaba...! ¡Como el culo!.

_**"¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE SE EMPOTRARON MÍS BOLAS!" ... "¡ES UNA PESADILLA, UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!", "¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO JUSTO AHORA!"** _ _.._ _._

Pensó el pobre.

— _Yuuri, piedad. ¡Te lo imploro amor!_ —Quiso huir, de verdad quiso hacerlo. Imposibilitado a más no poder, no le quedó de otra más que ver como su Yuuri, con el rostro lleno de venganza por lo de anoche, y bueno, también con deseo ardiente porque ya se había excitado de tanto manosear a su antojo al playboy ruso que tiene por novio, le hacía semejante castigo.

— _ **Tú**_ _, empezaste._ —Dijo mientras todo ese grosor entraba en su interior—. _**Tú**_ _querías follarme, cosa que lograste cuando estaba tomado._

— _¡Bien!, ¡me rindo!, ¡me declaro culpable de todo! pero... mí amor si haces eso, ¡¡me dejarás sin compañero por un buen tiempo!!_

— _¡No me importa!..._ _ **¡**_ _ **AHORA TE AGUANTAS Y ME FOLLAS!...**_

El Sugar Boy con una sonrisa ladina seguida de un mordisco tentador a su propio y perfecto labio inferior rosado, le dio a entender si o sí... ¡cumplirá!

— _y conste que estoy "_ _totalmente_ _consciente"_

Con eso damas y caballeros del estrado, el de ojos azules vio como le han cavado su propia tumba.

— _S_ _uerte con eso,"_ _Ice Daddy_ _"..._ _porque no pienso dejarte ir..._

— _ **"**_ ** _PERRA SUERTE LA MÍA_** **,** _ **NOOOOOOO", "¡AYUDAA!"...**_ Víctor pensó seriamente en declararse un asexual con tal de salvar su poca virilidad. . . 

En la mente de Yuuri solo divagan estas preguntas: ¿Qué le va a doler...? ¡Sí!, ¿Que no podrá caminar...? ¡Sí!, ¿Que su Víctor posiblemente vaya al hospital después de esto y más atrás él...?

Respuestas: ¡Sí!, ¡sí y mil veces, sí!, pero que se dará el gusto de joderlo con su "propia medicina" lo hará.

**◇** **♤ ◇ ♤ ◇**

  
—¡ _ **YUURIIIIII, NO MOREE PLEASE!, ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡M-ME VENGOOO!**_ —Gritaba el pobre desgraciado por su vida, es la tercera vez que se corre con dolo fantasmagórico y agonizante, eso, asumiendo que su castigo empezó no más de media hora.

— _¡Mhg!~~_ _¿Bromeas_ _?_ —Ese incubó con cara de ángel se detuvo un momento para recibir todo el orgasmo.

En sí Yuuri tuvo un clímax seco y fogoso. Pero no lo suficiente para satisfacerlo y se lo hizo saber habiendo recuperado un poco su aliento luego de unos segundos con la siguiente reacción, apretó con su...amm... ya saben, lo más que pudo al cañón hinchado del ruso.

— _Lo siento cariño, no creo parar._

_—_ _**¡¡¡DAME UN RESPIROOO!!!** _

—¡ _Ja, ja, ja y todo lo que te falta!_ —con ambas manos tomó sutilmente su rostro desencajado, depositó un beso demandante en sus labios y continuó con su rica pero vengativa faena con un simple movimiento pélvico.

El escozor más allá de doler mínimamente ...terminó por ser placentero para Yuuri, como aún había rastro a borbotones de aquella tinta blanquecina con la que Víctor había mancillado su "lienzo" no tan puro, este se desliza fácilmente y su vaivén de caderas fue más frenético. Ya nos queda claro que su resistencia es ¡abismal e inagotable!"

_**—¡¡¡YUURI, OTRA VEZ NOOO ...AHHH!!!** _

__

**F** ue rápido y directo, sin protocolo alguno _e_ n ese circulo vicioso de menear y exprimir a más no poder del contrario, donde único que importa es intentar sobrevivir al castigo de su futuro marido, nuestro querido Nikiforov vio cómo y cada uno de sus "perdóname" o "déjame ir" le resbalan al susodicho por el pecho.

 _—_ _ **¡¡¡Matarás a Vic-junior y de paso a míi!!!**_ _—_ Mencionó con desgano al final, exhausto del drenado abrumador.

_—¡No seas dramático amor,_ _vivirás!_

_—_ _ **¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**_

Awwww pobre, ¿oyeron eso?, son los intentos fallidos del ruso esfumándose.

Al final siguieron aquello todo el día, parte de la tarde y casi toda la noche, y para conocimiento de ustedes, el ruso fue llevado al hospital porque casi muere de inanición y agotamiento continuo sometido bajo el yugo del no tan lindo japonés. (obviamente el cerdito fue más atrás) Pero con esta lección aprendida, Víctor la pensará más de "dos o tres" veces al momento de realizar algo o no cumplir su promesa.

Lo que nos da la siguiente moraleja: No rompas una promesa a quien dices amar, porque tú novio/a se emputará, de tú pirulín abusará, con creces la pagarás y nadie te salvará.

📷📷📷  
_FIN_  
📷📷📷

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥NOTAS FINALES DE LA SHARY:
> 
> Ahora si ¡¡HOLAAAA AL PUEBLO!!! !¿COMO ESTÁN ?! ...yo espero que bien! Este capi para comodidad de ustedes fue Rebeteado.
> 
> Y llegamos 4.600 palabras más con la notita del final, ¡se van unas 4.800. Por esta vez los salvaré de leer los vocabularios xD (es que igual me dio flojera xD) el o la que quiera saber algunas palabras o conceptos raros, puede escribirme aquí y con gusto le respondo.
> 
> *ALV !!!! Al fin llegamos al final de este pequeño micro fic del segundo arco que nació del one shot: EA&S que está terminado y pueden leer por aquí xD
> 
> *Si lo sé, peguenme, marico tengo flojera de colorear xD ... #AIUUUDAAAA
> 
> *¿Les gustaron los dibujitos del Cap Final?... no se hagan goloz@s ... "yio zé khe Cí" !!!!xDD 
> 
> *PDT: En el fic dejé una referencia xD... ¿Alguien sabe de lo que hablo? el primero o la primera que lo diga le debo un chibi de lo que sea xD y lo subo a la pagina :D
> 
> *VEO CON PRUDENCIA DAR INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTO !!! jejej pido disculpas si se me fue algún dedazo de más o no tenga la mega redacción, aunque si ven fallas AVÍSENME !!! me gusta corregirlas :D wiiii ...como dije, esto lo hago por hobby, y pues escribir temáticas "subidas de tono" no son mi fuerte ... soy mas del tipo de comedia habitual y recientemente de acción por el Os de BROTHERS que fue para el fandom de Ennead y el longfic de MOF que es el Au de policias imperiales de YOI (con Victor como mujer y Yuuri como su jefe pero nuestro Vitya no es una linda princesita, patea full traseros xD jejeje)
> 
> y pues en si hay niñas y niños que escriben divino (mucho mejor que yo) a esos si llevenle sus merecidas estrellas q__q !!! omg...
> 
> GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A TODOS !!! NOS VEMOS, ya sea por acá en alguna historia como Knockout o Pou (ambas de YOI), o desde mí fanpage en face STARSDUB'S donde podrán saber de mis avances, comisiones dibujadas o locuras que se me ocurran por allí. ¡¡¡LES AMO !!! -da muchos abrazos gaes- 
> 
> Con amor: La shary...Su servilleta :D


End file.
